


Власть несбывшегося

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Timeline What Timeline, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Я оставил на тумбочке рядом с его кроватью наш контракт, кольцо, которое теперь уже ничего не значило, и записку: «Прощай Виктор, я, как и собирался, ухожу из спорта, так что можешь считать себя свободным от всех своих обязательств. Пожалуйста, не ищи со мной встречи».Работа пишется по заявке иной финал 12-й серии https://ficbook.net/requests/334249и выкладывается на Книге фанфиков https://ficbook.net/readfic/6732613





	1. Иной финал

Откатав свою произвольную, я не хотел уходить со льда, потому что знал, после этого всё закончится. Я сделал всё, что от меня зависело, и показал, как и просил Виктор, лучшее катание в своей жизни. Мне даже удалось побить его рекорд, и всё же до золотой медали мне не хватило каких-то двенадцать сотых балла. Обидно. Я так хотел завершить свою карьеру фигуриста, получив золото в Финале Гран-При, однако не получилось. Я всегда был реалистом и понимал, что мне никогда не стать чемпионом Мира, но золото ФГП было достижимой целью, и я надеялся, что с помощью Никифорова смогу его завоевать. Но в тот момент я этого ещё конечно не знал. Сидя на скамейке перед объективами камер и слушая восторженные слова Виктора, я не видел цифр на табло, но слышал объявление диктора о том, что вышел на первое место. Ошеломительный результат. Но радоваться было рано, потому что следом за мной выступали сильные соперники.

Стоило нам с Виктором выйти из Уголка слёз и поцелуев, как нас обступили журналисты. Я даже не успел отдышаться и уж тем более осознать, что я чувствую, как на меня посыпались вопросы. Не помню, что говорил, наверняка отвечал невпопад. В этой суете я как-то упустил из виду Виктора. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отправиться ожидать окончательных результатов в Зелёную комнату, кинулся его искать. Я нашёл его стоявшим у бортика и заворожено наблюдавшим за выступлением Плисецкого. Я слишком плохо вижу без очков, впрочем, в них – не намного лучше, поэтому мог судить о качестве его проката лишь по крикам из зала и реакции не замечавшего меня Виктора. Судя по всему, катался Юрио прекрасно, хоть и не без помарок.

А потом было объявление итоговых результатов и разочарование, что я опять не смог. Сколько в моей жизни было соревнований, где я по разным причинам не смог показать достойный результат, а вот победы и медали на крупных соревнованиях, напротив, можно было по пальцам пересчитать. Серебро ФГП было пределом мечтаний для меня прошлого, и оно же стало поражением для меня нынешнего. 

Потом я стоял на пьедестале рядом с возвышавшимся надо мной Юрио. Продолжая фальшиво улыбаться на камеру, он шепнул мне:

\- Ну что, свинтус, выкусил? Свиней золотыми медалями не кормят. Никто не хотел твоей победы, даже Никифоров. Он подошёл ко мне перед выходом на лёд, чтобы пожелать удачи, и попросить выложиться на полную.

\- Не может быть! – зная его стервозный характер, воскликнул я.

\- Не веришь – можешь спросить Фельцмана и Барановскую.

Спрашивать я конечно не стал. Не знаю, где нашёл силы, чтобы не разреветься, пока в честь победителя звучал гимн России. Как же это так, даже мой жених не хотел моей победы? Хотя, стоп! Он говорил, что женится на мне только после того, как я получу золото. Значит, на самом деле он не хочет жениться, если не желал моей победы. Стало быть, никакой он мне не жених, и все эти подкаты с его стороны были всего лишь игрой, как я и подозревал с самого начала. Всё это – враньё, игра на публику, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, и ничего более. Я просил Никифорова быть со мной самим собой, но он наверное давно забыл, что это такое.

\- Это, конечно, не золотая медаль, но, – сказал я, подъехав к бортику и протягивая ему снятую с шеи медаль. От того, что он мне сейчас ответит, зависело, оправданы ли мои подозрения, или я снова себя накручиваю.

\- Ну, раз не золото – целовать не буду, - заявил Виктор, провалив последнее испытание без права переэкзаменовки.

Внутри всё похолодело, но я старался держать лицо, однако мне не удалось скрыть своего разочарования. 

\- Ну вот, а я так хотел поцеловать медаль. Из меня никудышный тренер, - добавил он, надвигаясь на меня и пытаясь вновь задавить своей харизмой. – Юри, у тебя есть предложение, как заставить моё сердце биться чаще. О чём ты сейчас подумал?

«Заставить тебя бежать кросс», - злорадно подумал я, но не говорить же такое вслух. 

\- А… я… э…Ты очень хороший тренер, - промямлил я, подумав про себя: «Однако как человек ты полное дерьмо», – но теперь я не могу оставаться твоим учеником, потому что отныне мы с тобой соперники.

Никифоров удивлённо захлопал ресницами. Видимо, думал, что я стану просить его остаться моим тренером и пообещаю, что на следующий год моя медаль на ФГП будет золотой.

«Что, Виктор, откусил? Не ожидал подобного от такого рохли, как я?», - подумал я, отстраняясь от него и разрывая зрительный контакт, делавший меня всегда беззащитным перед магией его голубых глаз.

\- Хочешь вернуться к Челестино? – растерянно спросил он.

\- Я пока не решил, - ответил я.

Не было смысла больше маячить у бортика, и мы потихоньку пошли в сторону раздевалок. Я уже говорил ему вчера, что хочу уйти из спорта, но Виктор не захотел меня слушать и не понял моих мотивов. Так кто из нас более близорук?

Вернувшись в номер, я сразу улёгся спать, чтобы не разговаривать с Виктором. Видимо, он тоже не горел желанием общаться со мной, и поэтому сразу куда-то ушёл. Ну и пусть убирается из моего номера и из моей жизни. Хватит с меня разочарований.

Несмотря на усталость, сон не шёл ко мне, поэтому я достал телефон и зашёл на сайт авиакомпании, чтобы поменять дату своего отлёта из Барселоны. Ещё одного позорного банкета я не выдержу. Все те, кто присутствовал в кафе, когда Виктор объявил о нашей помолвке, кто не верил в меня, станут злорадствовать, напоминая, что не видать мне теперь Никифорова в мужьях, как своих ушей без зеркала, как минимум год, и это будет намного больнее, чем последнее место в Сочи. Я уеду завтра сразу же после показательных.

Я катался в тот день, как в последний раз, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, что он действительно может стать последним, если операция не даст ощутимых результатов. Своим танцем я прощался с Виктором, с моей несбывшейся любовью, так и оставшейся неразделённой, со зрителями на трибунах, со ставшим мне с детства родным льдом. В последний раз я легонько касался рукой его лица и позволял ему прикасаться ко мне, приподнимая в поддержках. Он улыбался мне, в его глазах были восторг и обожание, но я уже знал цену его улыбкам. Больше я не ошибусь и не приму все эти хорошо отрепетированные выражения лица за чистую монету. Последнее пожатие рук, последнее объятие в конце, чтобы ощутить тепло его тела, последний поклон зрителям… Ну, вот и всё, прощай, Виктор.

 

Я попросил его не ждать меня, обещал подъехать на банкет чуть позже, когда отдохну, но стоило ему выйти из номера, как я схватил собранную ещё вчера ночью сумку. Малодушный поступок, но я не хотел, чтобы он видел мои слёзы, когда я буду с ним прощаться. Я оставил на тумбочке рядом с его кроватью наш контракт, кольцо, которое теперь уже ничего не значило, и записку: «Прощай Виктор, я, как и собирался, ухожу из спорта, так что можешь считать себя свободным от всех своих обязательств. Пожалуйста, не ищи со мной встречи».

Я вытер слезы и вызвал такси. Ну, вот, теперь точно всё. Пора возвращаться домой и заняться тем, что я так долго откладывал, - своим здоровьем.


	2. Как всё начиналось

Я сидел у иллюминатора, глядя на проплывавшие под крылом самолёта облака, похожие на громадные комья ваты, и вспоминал, как с такими же невесёлыми мыслями после пятилетнего отсутствия возвращался домой из Штатов.

Настроение было хуже некуда. Катался я в тот сезон из рук вон плохо, кроме того, стал хуже видеть. Записался в Детройте на приём к офтальмологу, чтобы заказать очки посильнее, и узнал, что прогрессирующая близорукость была не единственной моей проблемой. Я тогда ещё не вполне осознавал, чем грозит мне диагноз «дистрофия сетчатки». Всегда считал, что такое бывает только у очень пожилых людей. Доктор сказал, что нужна операция, но даже она не гарантирует, что я стану лучше видеть. Операцию на глазах моя американская страховка, распространявшаяся только на травмы, не покрывала. К тому же, как раз истекал срок моего пятилетнего контракта с Чальдини, поэтому я решил вернуться домой и уже там, на месте, подумать о том, как раздобыть денег, и хочу ли я продолжить кататься. 

Хотелось тихонько вернуться в лоно семьи и забиться в свою комнату, чтобы немного прийти в себя, а потом уже решать глобальные проблемы. Но разве можно остаться незаметным, если на станции Хасецу тебя встречает с транспарантом и воплями Минако-сенсей? От всеобщего внимания не спасут даже очки и повязка на лице, ибо она в своём стремлении додать мне любви и внимания становится подобной цунами, то есть, настолько же прекрасной и разрушительной. Раздав автографы всем узнавшим меня благодаря стараниям Минако-сенсей людям, я поспешил убраться со станции. Однако это был ещё не конец, поскольку у неё были на меня грандиозные планы. Так что мне с трудом удалось увильнуть от показательной прогулки по родному городу. Показательной она была бы в том смысле, что Минако-сенсей собиралась показывать меня всем встречным и поперечным. Но я не цирковая зверушка и не ребёнок, чтобы таскать меня по улицам за руку на потеху любопытствующим прохожим. Поэтому пришлось проявить грубость, чтобы она отстала.

Дела в «Ю-Топии» были плохи. Туристов в последнее время стало настолько мало, что моей семье в целях экономии пришлось уволить всю обслугу и справляться собственными силами, регулярно выбиваясь из оных. Разве мог я в подобной ситуации заявить, что мне нужна крупная сумма денег? Не хотел, чтобы родные подумали, будто я приехал домой только за этим, чтобы считали неудачником, который за последний год потратил больше, чем заработал призовых, и теперь вынужден снова просить у них деньги.

Разговор с Мари, в первый же день давшей понять, что хватит мне уже на шее сидеть, только укрепил меня в решении даже не заикаться родным о своей новой проблеме. И без того сестра и родители вечно вертелись как белки в колесе, чтобы удерживать на плаву горячие источники и оказывать мне финансовую поддержку, пока я учился и занимался фигурным катанием. Ничего, я и сам смогу заработать, главное – поскорее найти работу.

Однако отыскать работу оказалось непросто, потому что свежеиспеченных дизайнеров было гораздо больше, чем вакансий с достойной зарплатой. Куда бы я ни отсылал своё резюме, мне неизменно отвечали вежливым отказом, мотивируя это тем, что им нужен специалист с опытом работы, а не стажёр. А какой у меня опыт в этой сфере? Выписываемые коньками на льду вензеля, естественно, не в счет. 

Небольшие заказы, которые мне удавалось заполучить на специализированных сайтах, оплачивались довольно скудно, поскольку я находился в статусе новичка. Кроме того, долгое время не было возможности перевести деньги с сайта на банковскую карту, пока не накопилась определённая сумма. 

В течение нескольких месяцев днём я помогал родителям с рёканом*, а ночью корпел за компьютером, ваяя дизайны на продажу. После этих ночных бдений по утрам мне было ужасно трудно вставать. Я чувствовал хроническую усталость и по вечерам частенько вознаграждал себя за труды кацудоном. Должна же быть у человека в жизни хоть какая-то радость. Тем более, что мама так вкусно его готовит, а я за время своего отсутствия истосковался по домашней еде, и над душой больше не стоял тренер, считающий съеденные мной калории. Конечно же, такой режим (вернее, полное его отсутствие) не замедлил сказаться на моей фигуре, а ночные посиделки за монитором ещё больше ухудшили зрение.

Время шло, а моих доходов от деятельности в интернете по-прежнему хватало только на карманные расходы. Будь я школьником, меня бы это вполне устроило, но я был взрослым и прекрасно понимал, что загнал себя в жизненный тупик и ни на йоту не приблизился к достижению своей цели. Порой я смотрел на лучезарно улыбавшегося с плакатов на стенах моей комнаты Виктора Никифорова и думал о том, как поступил бы он в подобной ситуации. Виктор уже много лет был моей путеводной звездой, озаряя отблесками своей славы мой путь. Он оставался ею и сейчас.

Ответ был очевиден: если бы я был Виктором и мог кататься, как он, то не тратил бы попусту время. Я бы заработал нужную сумму своим катанием или нашёл себе спонсоров. К сожалению, мне никогда не стать таким, как он, но можно попробовать, как когда-то в детстве, выйти на каток и исполнить его программу, хотя бы ненадолго ощутив себя таким же сильным, красивым и уверенным в себе, как он. Конечно же, это не поможет мне заработать, но по крайней мере прибавит уверенности в себе и не даст впасть в пучину уныния.

Ухватив за хвост эту шальную мысль, в один прекрасный вечер я помчался в Ледовый дворец, где столкнулся нос к носу с Юко. Вроде бы Хасецу и небольшой городок, но до этого дня мы умудрились ни разу не встретиться на улице. Увидев выводок её дочерей, я понял, почему. Юко не стала журить меня за то, что столько времени не давал о себе знать, что прятался ото всех старых знакомых, потому что знала особенности моего характера. Напротив, подбодрила, сказав, что я могу приходить сюда тренироваться в любое время. 

Разогревшись, я вышел на лёд. Я знал эту программу, как свои пять пальцев. В голове зазвучала заслушанная мною до дыр музыка произвольной программы Никифорова, и я сорвался с места, желая хотя бы раз почувствовать это состояние окрылённости, свойственное катанию парившего надо льдом Виктора. Я катался, не думая о своих проблемах и о том, насколько далёк от его уровня. Я просто занимался тем, что люблю, и делал это настолько хорошо, настолько мог. «Останься со мной», – просил я Виктора, «останься со мной», – обращался я к звеневшему под коньками льду, «останься со мной», – умолял я своё зрение.

Кто ж знал, что коварные тройняшки Нишигори снимут мой прокат на телефон и сольют видео в сеть… Кто мог предположить, что этот ролик увидит мой кумир и с какого-то доброго чуда решит вдруг прилететь в Японию, чтобы тренировать меня?

Честно говоря, первой моей мыслью, когда я увидел его в нашем онсене в чём мать родила, была, что я сплю, второй – что он приехал набить мне морду за мои художества на льду, увековеченные на просторах всемирной паутины. Но он предложил стать моим тренером. Нет, даже не предложил, а известил об этом, как о свершившемся факте. И пока я стоял в ступоре, он протянул мне руку, наверное, желая скрепить наш договор рукопожатием. Был ли я рад? Хотел ли я, чтобы он тренировал меня? Безусловно. Мало того, ради этого я бы, не задумываясь, душу свою продал и подписал договор кровью. Если бы, конечно, мог в тот момент соображать. Но я был не в состоянии, поэтому застыл на месте, словно нелепый каменный истукан у входа на станцию. Когда до меня наконец дошло, что я торчал, как забинтованный палец, в зимней одежде посреди онсена перед абсолютно голым Никифоровым, у которого ниже пояса, кажется, тоже что-то торчало, то покраснел и кинулся прочь. Искать дар речи, видимо, а вместе с ним и потерянное самообладание.

Когда я немного пришёл в себя, то понял, что вот он, мой шанс воплотить в жизнь свою давнюю мечту о золотой медали и одновременно заработать недостающую сумму денег, не говоря уже о немыслимом счастье оказаться учеником самого Виктора Никифорова. Хотя по-прежнему было диковато, что мы ещё и жить будем под одной крышей. При мысли о том, что он будет постоянно находиться где-то поблизости, сердце проваливалось в гулкую бездну. 

Виктор сделал мне весьма заманчивое и в то же время пугающее предложение, пообещав привести к победе в Финале Гран-При, и это было не единственное искушение. Наибольшим моим искушением стал он сам. Сползавшая с плеча юката, полное отсутствие стеснения, пренебрежение к личному пространству и правилам этикета, плавные движения хищника перед прыжком, то, как он касался меня, его вкрадчивая улыбка и манящие губы… И это было только началом пытки, длившейся почти восемь месяцев.

Я не понимал, зачем он это делает, почему постоянно дразнит меня. Если бы он был женщиной, то я не стал бы сомневаться, как интерпретировать его поведение. Но он был мужчиной и моим тренером, к тому же он был не только старше, но и находился намного выше меня в мировом рейтинге фигуристов ИСУ. Есть вещи, которые я просто не могу сделать. Не потому, что я такой принципиальный, а потому, что это было бы неправильно. Наверное поэтому я так и не смог преодолеть барьер и сказать, насколько я его люблю, и не позволил ему перейти ту грань, которая разделяет тренера и ученика.

 

* Рёкан — гостиница в традиционном японском стиле.


	3. Вот тебе, бабушка, и Юрьев день…

Юри всё ещё дулся на меня за вчерашнее, думаю, именно по этой причине он отказался идти со мной на банкет. Я, конечно, был не прав, что не попытался сразу с ним поговорить после церемонии награждения и выяснить, что именно пошло не так, почему он не хочет, чтобы я оставался его тренером. Вроде бы накануне, когда он заявил, что уходит из спорта, мы всё выяснили и договорились принять окончательное решение после произвольной. Я, как он и хотел, собирался вернуться в фигурное катание, намереваясь продолжать тренировать его, но он остался при своём мнении. Я думал, это решение будет общим, а не единоличным, но Юри всё решил за нас обоих. Стало быть, не верил в нас, в наше общее будущее. Он отгородился от меня, словно мы были чужими, поэтому я не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем уйти из номера и насвинячиться в компании Криса.

Ничего, думал я, наутро, когда мы репетировали наш показательный номер и Юри был тихим и сосредоточенным, вечером на банкете он выпьет и расслабится, и тогда я уж точно выпытаю, что у него на уме. Но он заупрямился и не пошёл со мной на банкет, даже не появился позже, как обещал. Поэтому я снова ужрался в говно. 

Немного протрезвел лишь тогда, когда, вернувшись, не обнаружил Юри в нашем номере. Не было и его вещей. Ни объяснений, ни прощания, только записка, контракт и кольцо на тумбочке. Вот тебе, бабушка, и Юрьев день… Получается, он по-тихому смотался. Чёрт возьми, я так хотел удержать его, надеялся, если он не получит сейчас золото, то из спортивного азарта останется со мной ещё как минимум на год, и за это время я успею его приручить. Для этого я и подошёл подбодрить Юрку перед выходом на лёд, зная, как важно для него моё одобрение, что после этого он в лепёшку разобьётся, чтобы доказать, что он лучший. Однако мой хитрый план по удержанию Юри провалился с не меньшим треском, чем первоначальный план по его соблазнению, с которым я прилетел на крылышках любви в Японию. Теперь-то мне понятно, что тот план изначально был обречён на провал, поскольку обычно Кацуки настолько зажат, что не позволяет увидеть свои истинные чувства, а ту пьянку в Сочи и то, что он вытворял тогда передо мной, не помнит. Но что за хрень происходит сейчас?

Не снимая пальто и ботинки, я плюхнулся на кровать и принялся ему наяривать, неизменно нарываясь на скупое сообщение оператора: «Абонент находится вне зоны связи». Видимо, Юри уже находился в самолёте, а самолёт – в воздухе. Наверное, надо было мчаться в аэропорт и лететь за ним, но я был слишком пьян и не смог подняться с кровати. Так и уснул, не раздеваясь, с телефоном в руке.

Утром меня разбудил голос Якова, оравшего у меня над ухом: «Рота, подъём!». Своеобразное у него, однако, чувство юмора. 

\- Чего тебе надобно, старче? – спросил я, с трудом разлепив веки. 

\- Ты таки решил вернуться в Россию, или это был художественный свист? А то я тебе уже билет до Питера забронировал, а ты тут спишь в оглоблях, - объяснил Фельцман причину своего столь раннего визита. 

\- Чёрт, мне ещё билет до Фукуоки нужно сдать. Хотя, постой, я должен сначала слетать в Японию, – я хлопнул себя рукой по лбу и тут же пожалел, что взболтал голову. Дурья моя башка гудела, как медный колокол, а во рту, словно эскадрон гусар летучих ночевал, вместе со своими лошадями, разумеется. Всё, нахрен, бросаю пить.

\- Зачем? Ты же сам вчера говорил, что Кацуки уходит от тебя, - сказал Яков и посмотрел на меня, как на дауна. А ведь действительно зачем?

\- Мне нужно поговорить с ним, Маккачина забрать, – неуверенно проблеял я.

\- Витя, не дури. Определись, наконец, ты к умным или к красивым. Если собираешься вернуться на лёд в этом сезоне, то у тебя нет времени на раскачку. Поговорить можно и по телефону, а собаку – позже забрать, лягушка-путешественница ты наша. Не мучай лишний раз пса переездами. А то ведь заберёшь его сейчас, а потом будешь оставлять на время поездок на соревнования приятелям или, того хуже, в собачьем приюте.

Самое паскудное, что он был прав. Я – хреновый хозяин и хреновый тренер. В мужья я, видимо, тоже не гожусь, раз мне колечко вернули.

\- Хорошо, я сдам билет, - согласился я. – Сколько у меня времени на сборы?

\- Чтоб через час был как огурчик с вещами на ресепшене, - непререкаемым тоном заявил Яков.

\- Такой же зелёный и в пупырышках? – уточнил я.

\- Ты и так зелёный и в пупырышках от пробивающейся щетины. Посмотри в зеркало на свою рожу – такое впечатление, что у тебя весь золотой запас страны в мешках под глазами, - отвесив мне сей сомнительный комплимент, он покинул мой номер, оставив меня наедине с вновь проснувшимися сомнениями.

Я снова набрал Юри. Он всё так же был вне зоны связи. Поэтому я соскрёб свою тушку с постели и пошёл в душ. Харечка действительно была изрядно припухшей. Наскоро приняв душ и побрившись, я побросал вещи в сумки и покинул номер. Внизу меня уже ждали вечно меланхоличный Гоша, хмурый Яков, суровая, как Родина-мать, Лилия и насупленный Юрка. Я сдал ключи от номера и хотел расплатиться, но, как выяснилось, Кацуки сделал это ещё вчера. Мы погрузились в вызванные Яковом такси и отправились в аэропорт. 

Почти весь полёт я проспал. Когда добрался до дома, где меня никто не встречал (видимо, даже тараканы померли с голоду за время моего отсутствия), то снова набрал Юри. Теперь у него было напрочь занято. Вот засранец, добавил меня в чёрный список! Я разозлился. Ну и хрен с тобой, Кацуки! Не хочешь меня видеть – и не надо. Я никогда ни за кем в своей жизни не бегал, не собираюсь делать это и сейчас, под занавес чемпионата. Не стану звонить Мари, чтобы выяснить, какая муха тебя укусила, и уж тем более – снова мчаться в Хасецу. Насильно мил не будешь. Если ты не хочешь меня, то я не стану навязываться. Хватит, и так восемь месяцев жизни убил, обхаживая тебя. 

Когда-то я смотрел фильм «Правила съёма: Метод Хитча». Так вот, там был забавный момент, где Хитч учил толстого очкарика Альберта, как правильно целоваться – при первом поцелуе девяносто процентов расстояния до губ должен пройти мужчина и зависнуть, предоставляя девушке самой решать, хочет ли она пройти оставшиеся десять. Думаю, это правило применимо и к однополым партнёрам. Однако сколько бы раз я ни приближался почти вплотную к лицу Юри, он так и не сделал движения навстречу, чтобы преодолеть разделявшее нас мизерное расстояние. Значит, я ошибался, глядя в его светящиеся восторгом и обожанием глаза и думая, что нужен был ему не только в качестве тренера.

 

Однако Яков был прав, сейчас не время рефлексировать. Нужно было принять душ, переодеться и отправиться на пробежку в супермаркет, а после этого – распаковать вещи и навести относительный порядок в квартире, вымыв полы и вытерев обширные напластования пыли на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Так я и сделал, а вечером отправился в тренажёрный зал и довёл себя до полного изнеможения, чтобы не сталось сил даже думать. Пора привести себя в форму, иначе сдохну ведь на льду после бухла и японских разносолов, откатав произвольную. Кстати, о произвольной. Если на короткую у меня имелись некоторые наработки под музыку Дидюли, то произвольную предстояло создать с нуля. 

На следующий день во время утренней пробежки меня шандарахнуло идеей – я не только услышал музыку, под которую буду кататься, но и увидел свою программу. «Show must go on», мощь и напор в сочетании со сдержанной грустью. Кожаные чёрные штаны в обтяжку и косуха поверх белой футболки – такого Виктора Никифорова ещё никто не видел. Это будет легендарно. Увлёкшись своими мыслями, я едва не влетел под внезапно выехавшую из-за угла машину. 

Следовало быть повнимательнее и отложить размышления о том, как нанизать на музыку элементы, до тренировки в ледовом, но я боялся забыть. Поэтому я ненадолго остановился и, найдя одну из своих любимейших песен в плейлисте смартфона, сунул в уши наушники и включил воспроизведение. Одновременно вызвал диктофон и принялся надиктовывать то, что под неё увидел. Прохожие косились на меня, но мне было всё равно, что обо мне подумают. Закончив слушать «Queen», я открыл песню «Огонь, вода и медные трубы» из альбома Дидюли «Музыка неснятого кино», чтобы надиктовать, что я хочу изменить в дорожках шагов и каскадах прыжков.

Давно я не испытывал такого вдохновения, творя новый образ. Я упахивался на тренировках, как ломовая лошадь, чувствуя при этом кайф, сходный, как мне казалось, с тем, что испытывает вышедший из завязки наркоман. Кружевная вязь шагов, которую я изобретал под гитарные переливы, заставила присвистнуть от удивления даже Юрку. Мои безупречные каскады прыжков заставляли его нецензурно восхищаться сквозь зубы, а потом с остервенением отрабатывать свои. Яков, напротив, был недоволен моим творческим оргазмом, полагая, что мне лучше выйти на национальные со старыми накатанными программами, а не с полусырыми новыми, какими бы потенциально хорошими они не были. Но остановить меня было не легче, чем товарняк, на полном ходу мчащийся под уклон. Мне нужно было выплеснуть разрывавшие меня эмоции, и фигурное катание было единственным доступным мне способом, не ведущим к саморазрушению, это сделать. Ведь, если вдуматься, моя страсть к фигурному катанию и моя страсть к Юри имели сходную природу.

Через три дня курьерской доставкой пришли оставленные мной в Хасецу вещи с извинениями Юри, что не может отправить мне таким же способом Маккачина, опасаясь за его физическое и душевное здоровье, поэтому придётся подождать, пока кто-нибудь из родни или знакомых поедет в Россию. Я прекрасно понимал, что это лишь отговорка и на самом деле Юри просто не хочет расставаться со своим любимчиком. Я написал ему, чтобы он оставил пса себе, потому что тот ему нужнее, чем мне, и отправил письмо обычной почтой, не уверенный в том, что электронное не отправится в папку «спам». Пусть хоть Маккачин будет рядом с Юри, если я не могу. 

До чемпионата России оставалась всего неделя, и я взялся за тренировки с ещё большим фанатизмом. 

 

http://muztuz.com/songs/didulya/ogon_voda_i_mednie_trubi.html  
http://muztuz.com/search.php?q=Show+must+go+on


	4. Возвращение

При пересадке в Токио я испытал непредвиденное затруднение. Рейс на Фукуоку задерживался из-за непогоды, и мне трудно было разглядеть на табло, на какое время перенесено отправление – строчки гуляли морской волной, буквы расплывались и наползали друг на друга. Увеличившееся в размерах слепое пятно в левом глазу тоже не добавляло чёткости картине окружающего мира. Ну, что ж, я знал, чем рискую, ещё с момента своего визита в офтальмологический центр Фукуоки после того, как врезался головой в бортик на отборочных соревнованиях. Я сознательно принял решение и ни о чём не жалел, потому что, несмотря на кровавые мозоли и постоянное чувство усталости, эти месяцы рядом с Виктором были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни. Сожалел я сейчас лишь о том, что Виктор предал меня как раз тогда, когда я наконец поверил в искренность его чувств. 

Виктор не знал, почему для меня так важна была эта победа, но это всё равно не оправдывает его поступка. Такое поведение человека, которому безоговорочно доверял, я могу назвать не иначе, как предательством. А предательства, как и игры с моими чувствами я простить не могу. Я не христианский мессия, чтобы подставлять вторую щёку после того, как меня ударили по первой. Даже узнав правду о том, что Виктор не хотел моей победы, чтобы не оказаться связанным со мной на всю жизнь, я не могу его ненавидеть, но видеть больше не хочу. С меня довольно его притворства.

Я должен был заранее пройти полную медицинскую комиссию и предоставить организаторам соревнований справку о состоянии своего здоровья. Пройди я, как положено, полный медосмотр в поликлинике Хасецу, всё могло вскрыться ещё до начала сезона. Однако наш с тренером визит туда закончился тем, что, знавшие меня с детства врачи написали, что у меня нет противопоказаний, и поставили на справке свои автографы взамен на мои каракули и автографы знаменитого Никифорова, которые тот раздавал направо и налево, щедро одаривая всех своими улыбками. Так что выученная мной на всякий случай таблица для проверки зрения не пригодилась – меня просто спросили, есть ли жалобы, сколько диоптрий в очках, и записали это в карточку и в справку. Ну а заключение офтальмолога из Детройта я решил пока никому не показывать. Боялся, что Виктор начнёт беспокоиться за меня, уговаривать начать лечиться, и я снова пропущу сезон, а он вернётся в Россию. Я не мог этого допустить. Только не сейчас, когда я с таким трудом сбросил лишний вес и отвоевал Виктора у внезапно нагрянувшего малолетнего тёзки из России, вытащив из себя то, о существовании чего раньше и не подозревал. Я даже не мог предположить, что могу быть таким, что окружающие, и в первую очередь, Виктор станут считать меня желанным и сексуальным.

Одержав свою первую победу над собой, под руководством Виктора я учился исполнять не дававшиеся мне раньше прыжки, тренировал произвольную программу и млел от счастья, когда он как бы невзначай касался меня и смотрел обволакивающим взглядом. Медленно, но верно техника моя подтягивалась, но зрение продолжало падать, потому что я не мог забросить свою ночную деятельность, не доделав взятые заказы. Однажды даже проспал из-за этого и опоздал на тренировку. Мне было стыдно тогда настолько, что я готов был провалиться сквозь лёд. Поэтому упасть на колени перед Виктором было наименьшим, что я мог сделать, дабы искупить свою вину. Никифоров всё бросил и приехал в Японию, чтобы тренировать меня, а я вместо того, чтобы ловить каждый его жест и каждое его слово, продолжал заниматься ерундой. 

Знал ведь с самого начала, что это продлится недолго, что я не подхожу такому человеку, как Виктор, однако, сколько бы я не запрещал себе о нём мечтать, моё сердце рвалось к нему и испуганно трепетало всякий раз, когда он оказывался слишком близко, что он проделывал с завидной регулярностью. Я плохо умею скрывать свои чувства, так что, думаю, он прекрасно всё понимал и играл со мной, как кошка с мышкой, ожидая моей полной и безоговорочной капитуляции. Не знаю, чего я страшился больше, того, что он в конце концов разорвёт в клочья моё бедное сердечко или оставит, когда ему наскучит эта игра.

Я понимал, что, скорее всего, это – мой последний сезон в фигурном катании, и молил всех известных богов, чтобы моё тело выдержало нагрузки хотя бы до Финала Гран-При, чтобы зрение не подвело, чтобы мои нервы выдержали эти эмоциональные Американские горки, на которых я регулярно оказывался накануне соревнований. Дело в том, что у меня дурная привычка нервничать по каждому поводу, который я считаю хоть сколько-нибудь значимым. А таковым я могу счесть что угодно: косые взгляды соперников, чьё-то неосторожно брошенное обидное слово в мой адрес, провокационное поведение Виктора… И чем настойчивее я уговариваю себя не нервничать, тем большее беспокойство обычно испытываю. Это всё равно, что попытаться уговорить себя не думать о жёлтой обезьяне.

 

Но вернёмся к нашим баранам, вернее, к чемпионату Тюгоку, Сикоку и Кюсю. Если с волнением мне кое-как удалось тогда справиться, то с другой моей проблемой было намного сложнее. Хуже всего я видел на ярко белом фоне, а как раз таким и был лёд. И если дома, в родном ледовом, при приглушённом освещении я ещё мог ориентироваться, то здесь блики от ярких прожекторов на белой блестящей поверхности льда мешали правильно оценить расстояние до такого же белого бортика. В него-то я и вписался с разгона после очередного прыжка в произвольной. Хорошо ещё, что только нос себе разбил. «Были бы мозги, было б сотрясение», - приговаривал Никифоров, тряся меня в своих объятиях после выступления и отчитывая за непослушание, хотя было видно, что на самом деле он мной гордится. Ну, не мог я в самом начале борьбы пойти на попятный и упростить программу, как он хотел. Решил, если отступлю сейчас, то так и буду весь сезон пасти задних. Но я украл Виктора Никифорова у всего мира не для этого. Я должен был непременно доказать всем, и в первую очередь себе, что я чего-то стою, что он не зря тратит на меня своё время. Раньше у меня было недостаточно мотивации, чтобы побеждать, но сейчас я поставил себе цель и готов был горы свернуть, чтобы её достигнуть.

Поняв, что без очков становлюсь слепым, как крот, а они не смогут удержаться у меня на носу во время прыжков и комбинированных вращений, я отправился на консультацию в один из офтальмологических центров Фукуоки. Попросил, чтобы мне подобрали контактные линзы, причём такие, чтобы я мог носить их в течение длительного времени, чтобы не быть уличённым Виктором. Там мне всё же пришлось предъявить заключение врача из Детройта. Пожилой окулист проверил остроту моего зрения не только старым дедовским способом по таблице, но и при помощи прибора, в окуляре которого был виден едва различимый домик на фоне далёкого горизонта. Затем он измерил другим прибором внутриглазное давление и усадил меня в следующее кресло. 

\- Отслоения сетчатки нет, - с облегчением сказал он, поводив каким-то датчиком по моим сбрызнутым гелем закрытым векам. – Однако я настоятельно рекомендую вам сделать лазерное укрепление сетчатки, потому что она в любой момент может начать отслаиваться из-за деформации глазного яблока, если близорукость продолжит столь же стремительно прогрессировать, как в течение последнего года. У вас сейчас минус семь, что и так довольно опасно в плане отслоения при наклонах и поднятии тяжестей. 

\- Как скоро я смогу продолжить тренироваться после операции? – поинтересовался я. 

\- Никаких физических нагрузок в течение как минимум месяца, а лучше двух, - предупредил врач.

\- Но я не могу пропустить и этот сезон! – воскликнул я, понимая, что в этом случае похудение и все мои старания в тренажёрном зале и на катке пойдут прахом, что я снова окажусь отброшенным назад. Я не был уверен, что мне достанет сил пройти этот изнурительный путь снова, особенно, если рядом не будет Виктора.

\- Молодой человек, отказываясь, вы можете упустить момент, когда ещё можно предотвратить необратимые последствия, - урезонил меня врач.

\- А если я отложу операцию, скажем, на три – четыре месяца? – начал торговаться я. 

\- Как хотите, но я не советую. А теперь я должен проверить чувствительность вашей сетчатки.

Он отправил меня к медсестре, которая закапала мне глаза атропином и усадила за белый прибор сферической формы, велев смотреть в окуляр на крестовину в центре и нажимать кнопку джойстика всякий раз, когда я буду видеть периферическим зрением вспышки разной яркости. Я понимал, что многое упускаю, что результаты будут плохими, но мудрёный прибор невозможно было обмануть. После этого меня пересадили на другое место, велев смотреть на крестик в окуляре другого прибора, внутри которого двигались концентрические квадраты. 

\- У вас сильно снижена чувствительность сетчатки, и дело тут не только в близорукости, - заключил врач. – У вас периферическая дистрофия сетчатки, а значит, после её укрепления для лечения понадобится курс инъекций в глазное яблоко.

\- Сколько это будет стоить? – поинтересовался я.

\- Это стоимость одной инъекции, – врач написал на бумажке круглое число, – а их понадобится как минимум шесть.

\- А какова стоимость операции? – спросил я, чтобы прикинуть итоговую сумму.

Врач вручил мне бумажку с прейскурантом на все предоставляемые центром медицинские услуги. Я подсчитал в уме и ещё больше огорчился.

\- Я не готов сейчас понести такие расходы. Думаю, я приду к вам через несколько месяцев, когда накоплю нужную сумму. Подберите мне пока, пожалуйста, контактные линзы, – попросил я. 

\- Когда вы то в очках, то без них, глаз хоть как-то тренируется перестраиваться с дали на близь и наоборот. В линзах такой тренировки аккомодации не будет, кровообращение и снабжение тканей кислородом ухудшатся, и зрение станет падать ещё быстрее, - предупредил врач.

\- Ну и что. Зато сейчас я буду лучше видеть и смогу улучшить свои результаты на соревнованиях, – заупрямился я. 

\- Ладно, воля ваша, только подпишите бумагу, что вы ознакомлены с последствиями и отказываетесь от операции, – согласился врач.

Так я стал обладателем чудных силикон-гидрогелевых контактных линз, которые можно было непрерывно носить до 180 дней к ряду, с минус пятью диоптриями (оказалось, что линзы нужны не такие сильные, как очки). В них я мог кататься без страха повторной встречи с бортиком, и дело пошло на лад. Правда, через некоторое время я заметил, что для того, чтобы рассмотреть мелкие детали вдали, мне всё равно приходится надевать очки. Зрение продолжило падать, как и предупреждал врач, но мне тогда было всё равно.

 

Из-за боязни прослушать объявление о начале посадки на свой рейс, я то и дело вскакивал со своего места в зале ожидания и устремлялся к табло. В один из таких подходов меня узнали и окружили плотным кольцом фанаты фигурного катания, жаждавшие моих автографов. Они-то и привлекли внимание моей сестры и Минако-сенсей, коротавших время ожидания самолёта в дьюти-фри и кафетерии аэропорта. Так что, как бы я ни хотел, уклониться от встречи с ними, дабы избежать расспросов, мне не удалось.

\- Юри! Мы думали, что вы с Виктором прилетите завтра, - удивилась Мари. – Кстати, где он?

\- Тут такое дело… - промямлил я.

\- Юри, признавайся, что ты успел натворить, пока нас не было рядом с тобой, - со свойственной ей бесцеремонностью Минако-сенсей встряхнула меня, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.

\- Но вы же знаете, что он возвращается в фигурное катание, вот он и решил отправиться сразу в Россию, - соврал я.

\- А как же свадьба? Мы хотели узнать дату, чтобы успеть оповестить всех родственников, - огорчилась Мари.

Я схватился за голову. Мама дорогая, только этого ещё мне не хватало! Я так надеялся, что они воспримут это как шутку Виктора, каковой она, собственно, и была, по моему мнению. Это в тот момент я растерялся и по глупости душевной принял его слова за чистую монету, а сейчас разобрался, что к чему.

\- Мари, опомнись, какая свадьба?! – не выдержал я. – Это был всего лишь удачный пиар-ход Виктора, чтобы привлечь внимание накануне его возвращения в спорт. 

\- Я так не думаю. Он был таким счастливым, когда демонстрировал всем присутствовавшим в кафе ваши парные кольца, - вмешалась Минако.

\- Мне тоже так казалось. Больше не кажется, - оборвал её я и умолк.

От дальнейших расспросов меня спасло долгожданное объявление посадки на наш самолёт. Если бы знал, что по дороге встречусь с Мари и Минако, то не стал бы так торопиться удрать из Барселоны. Хорошо ещё, что места у нас оказались в разных концах самолёта, и я, надев наушники, на всё время полёта ушёл в свой внутренний космос.

Дома оказалось ещё сложнее: восторженные слова, много вкусной еды, шарики и флажки на стенах, радостно скачущий и повизгивающий Маккачин и немой вопрос в глазах родных, почему со мной не приехал Виктор. Я рассеянно поблагодарил всех, торопливо поел и поспешил скрыться в своей комнате. Но спрятаться от взглядов Виктора с плакатов и фотографий, от мыслей о нём мне не удалось. Пришлось их все спрятать. Этого тоже оказалось недостаточно, потому что в доме по-прежнему оставались вещи Виктора и витал его запах. 

Я проплакал всю ночь, собирая и упаковывая его вещи и удаляя с телефона и ноутбука наши фотографии. Вспомнил про инстаграм и прочие социальные сети и сгоряча снёс все свои аккаунты, не забыв установить отклонение вызовов от Никифорова в смартфоне. Сейчас я был не готов с ним разговаривать. 

Ну, вот и всё. Теперь осталось лишь отослать назад его вещи и поскорее забыть о наших несостоявшихся отношениях. Я уснул лишь под утро в обнимку с Маккачином, не представляя, как смогу расстаться ещё и с ним. Проспал я после утомительного перелёта и трёх бессонных ночей почти весь день. Проснулся с дикой головной болью и красными опухшими глазами. Линзы пришлось снять и попросить помощи сестры, чтобы управиться с объёмным багажом Виктора.


	5. Тоска Виктора Никифорова

Привычно стоя на вершине пьедестала после очередной (я уже и правда сбился которой по счёту), победы, я чувствовал не радость, а полное опустошение. Снова вспышки фотоаппаратов, цветы, блиц-интервью и восторги публики. Всё это уже столько раз было, что успело набить оскомину. В юности каждая победа была для меня сама по себе ценна, но, став старше, я всё чаще стал задумываться о том, зачем мне всё это надо. Теперь, после длительного перерыва, в течение которого меня тянуло вернуться в большой спорт и подтвердить свои титулы, я понимал, что мне это уже неинтересно. Слишком уж рвался в бой, когда вернулся на Родину, вот и успел перегореть ещё до начала соревнований. Ну, подтвердил я, что всё ещё чемпион. Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок. А дальше что? Снова впрячься в соревновательный процесс, забыв о том, что я живой человек со всеми свойственными ему желаниями и недостатками, а не функция, призванная служить лицом отечественного спорта? Что это даст мне такого, чего не было раньше? Ещё одну медальку, цветной бланк с официальной благодарностью председателя Федерации фигурного катания и немного денег, которые я сразу же профуркаю?

В этот раз, выходя на лёд, я волновался не столько за свои результаты, сколько о том, как Юри выступил на национальных. Я был уверен, что хорошо его подготовил, так что не стоило так беспокоиться за него. Но, вместе с тем, я уже знал, что все тренировки могут пойти псу под хвост, если он снова себя накрутит, а в этом деле Юри был мастером спорта международного класса. И тут главное, чтобы в этот момент рядом с ним был человек, который смог бы его отвлечь, выцарапав из панциря и заставив думать о чём-то другом.

От Юри по-прежнему не было никаких известий. Ну, да, зачем извещать о своих успехах или неудачах своего бывшего тренера и по совместительству экс-жениха? А то, что этот бывший от волнения за него готов сгрызть свою новенькую медаль, его не колышет. С трудом дождавшись, когда остался один, я зашёл на сайт ИСУ в поисках информации о чемпионате Японии, проходившем в те же даты, что и чемпионат России. Напротив фамилии Кацуки значилось, что он снялся с чемпионата по состоянию здоровья. Внезапно мне стало страшно за него. Я вдруг представил, что на этот раз Юри на хрен убился, врезавшись в бортик, или переломал себе руки-ноги, навернувшись с прыжка. 

Однако, сколько бы я ни гуглил, никакой информации о природе нездоровья Юри так и не нашёл. Я задумался, кому лучше позвонить, Мари или Минако, чтобы докопаться до истины. После того, как Юри фактически выставил меня с вещами из своей жизни, общаться с ними не очень-то хотелось, ибо обе дамочки были остры на язык и начисто лишены дипломатических талантов. В конце концов, у меня есть гордость, и я не хочу, чтобы они меня попрекали в том, что Юри решил бросить фигурное катание. Правда, шило в заднице у меня тоже имеется, оно явно не даст мне сегодня уснуть. Внезапно я вспомнил о том, что Юрка как-то обмолвился о том, что до сих пор переписывается с Юко, и чуть не закричал: «Эврика!». Ей ведь не покажется странным, если Юра поинтересуется, что случилось с Юри, если она и раньше сообщала ему все новости о нём, а я останусь ни при чём.

\- Кому не спится в ночь глухую?! – раздражённо гаркнул Плисецкий, когда я в три часа ночи стал ломиться к нему в номер.

\- Юра, будь человеком, спроси Юко, почему Юри не участвовал в национальных, не сломал ли он чего-нибудь? - скорчив жалобную моську, попросил я.

\- Ты охренел, Никифоров. Надеюсь, башку свою дурью он сломал, - проворчал Юрка. – Твоё счастье, что в Японии уже утро и мне самому интересно, не проломился ли под поросёнком лёд.

Я наматывал круги по номеру, как тигр в клетке, пока Юрка набирал сообщение и ждал ответа.

\- Вы чего тут расшумелись, как стадо слонопотамов? – поинтересовался разбуженный шумом Георгий, поднимаясь с кровати, как панночка из гроба. Я нисколько не преувеличиваю – бледное помятое лицо Поповича с остатками плохо смытого макияжа в обрамлении чёрных, как смоль, всклокоченных волос вкупе с хриплым голосом создавали весьма колоритный замогильный образ.

\- Да вот, Гошан, тут такое дело: Витёк склоняет меня передастом среди ночи поработать, Роскомнадзора на него нет, - осклабился Юрка.

\- Чего? – спросонья не понял юмора Георгий.

\- Да сношаются они с Кацуки через мой смартфон, как Маша с Дубровским через дупло, и мозги мне попутно сношают, - пояснил Юрка.

\- Тьфу, на вас, - махнул рукой Попович и отправился досыпать. Через пару минут из его койки уже доносился богатырский храп.

Устав метаться по номеру, я угнездился на стуле, однако спокойно сидеть мне не дало упомянутое выше шило в мягком месте. Я хватался то за свой телефон, то за Юркин и весь извёлся, пока пришёл долгожданный ответ от Юко: «Все конечности Юри целы. Он просто устал и решил заняться своим зрением».

\- Фух, - выдохнул я. – Слава богу, ничего страшного. Спасибо, Юр, ты настоящий Чебурашка.

\- Сам ты, Чебурашка, – обиделся тот. – Твоё спасибо в карман не положишь.

\- Ну ладно, проси, чего хочешь, - на радостях я был готов наобещать ему золотые горы. 

\- А толку-то? У тебя ж всё равно память, как у золотой рыбки, - философски заметил Плисецкий.

\- А я узелок завяжу на память, - улыбнулся я.

\- Сказал бы я, что именно тебе следует завязать на память… - выдал этот нахалёнок.

\- Цыц, маленький ещё! – попытался приструнить его я.

\- Как во взрослом разряде кататься, так не маленький, а как слово из трёх букв сказать, так маленький. Странная у вас, взрослых, логика. Короче, иди ты в пень на букву «жо» и больше не приставай ко мне со своими дурацкими просьбами, - Юрка душераздирающе зевнул, и у меня наконец-то проснулась совесть. Блин, как есть сволочь, и сам не сплю, и другим не даю. Не хватало ещё, чтоб Яков проснулся, тогда нам всем станет мало места.

\- Моя благодарность не знает границ. В разумных пределах, разумеется, - изрёк я и отправился в пень, вернее в свой номер, где сразу же завалился спать.

Уснул я быстро, и мне приснился прекрасный сон о том, как мы с Юркой стоим на Тучковом мосту, а к нам бежит радостный Юри с рюкзачком за плечами. Юрка так и остался стоять, опершись согнутой в колене ногой на чугунное ограждение моста, а я улыбнулся и махнул Юри рукой. Его широко распахнутые глаза сияли, как две звезды. Свежий ветер с Невы развевал мои волосы и полы моего пальто, и я чувствовал себя таким счастливым, что, казалось, ещё немного, и я взмою в небо, чтобы устремиться ему навстречу. Расстояние между нами стремительно сокращалось. Я раскинул руки, чтобы заключить Юри в объятия, но внезапно он растёкся туманом и рассеялся в лучах восходящего солнца. Я проснулся с ощущением того, что навсегда потерял главного человека в своей жизни. С этого дня в мою жизнь вернулся алкоголь, позволявший хотя бы ненадолго заполнить пустоту в моей душе. Затяжные новогодние праздники ещё больше усугубили ситуацию.

 

Яков ругался матерными словами и твердил, что мне нужно доводить до ума сырую произвольную, потому как на одних эмоциях далеко не уедешь, а я слушал его вполуха и не понимал, на хрена мне это надо, если даже эту халтуру, слепленную буквально на коленке, пипл хавает на ура. Нет, умом-то я, конечно, понимал, что он прав, вот только не стояло у меня что-либо улучшать, если мою новую программу не увидит тот, кому она предназначалась. Ведь пропуск Юри национальных означал, что его не будет в составе сборной Японии, и как следствие – ни на Чемпионате Четырёх Континентов, ни на Чемпионате Мира. Я не смогу увидеть его теперешнего не только живьём, но и в записи. Неужели он и правда решил уйти из фигурного катания? Почему? Он же сейчас на пике формы, и у него достаточно сил, чтобы продолжать борьбу за призовые места, да и возраст вполне позволяет оставаться в строю до следующей Олимпиады.

Последнюю неделю декабря и первую неделю января я жил словно на автопилоте – вечером пьянка, а утром апельсиновый фреш, бег трусцой и тренировка, на которой Яков выдавливал из меня все соки и остатки алкогольных паров. Несмотря на апатию, я продолжал шлифовать короткую и произвольные программы и даже успел подготовить к Чемпионату Европы показательный номер под французский кавер «Прекрасного далёка». Однако теперь я больше не чувствовал от тренировок того драйва, который был у меня сразу после возвращения в Питер, а просто тупо доводил себя до полного изнеможения. Наверное это произошло, потому что поначалу я подсознательно продолжал надеяться на то, что вскоре мы с Юри неизбежно пересечёмся на соревнованиях, я припру его к стенке и заставлю поговорить со мной, и после этого жизнь наладится. Теперь, когда я понял, что моим надеждам не суждено сбыться, жизнь дала трещину, которая расширялась с каждым прожитым днём. На одном её краю остались счастливые деньки, проведенные с Юри в Хасецу, а на другой – моё одинокое настоящее и весьма неопределённое будущее.

 

Окончательно я осознал это лишь на Чемпионате Европы в Стокгольме и учудил то, чего не позволял себе раньше – вышел на лёд с жесточайшим похмельем. А ведь начиналось все вполне невинно – с пары бокалов шампанского в компании Криса, после чего меня понесло по кочкам, и я накушался водки.

\- Виктор, это ни в какие ворота! – орал на меня Яков в раздевалке, когда я шнуровал коньки, борясь с приступом тошноты. – Какой пример ты подаёшь подрастающему поколению?!

\- Как не надо делать, - спокойно ответил я. Блин, у меня и так голова раскалывается, а он орёт мне прямо в ухо.

\- Ты, серьёзно, собираешься выступать в таком состоянии? – Фельцман посмотрел на меня, как солдат на вошь.

\- Мастерство не пропьёшь, - ответил я. – Сейчас глотну кофейку, разомнусь, и всё будет в порядке.

Он некоторое время смотрел на меня, поджав губы, не в силах принять решение, которое лишит смысла моё возвращение в спорт. Потом махнул рукой:

\- Чёрт с тобой, выступай, но потом я с тебя шкуру спущу. Четверные чтобы все до одного убрал.

\- Угу, - якобы согласился я.

Через пять минут мне был всучен стаканчик горячего кофе из автомата и таблетка аспирина. Это подстегнуло мой измученный «Абсолютом» организм, так что на разминку я выкатился почти вменяемым человеком. Подвело меня во время выступления как раз это «почти», из-за которого я не учёл некоторых проблем с координацией и потерял равновесие при приземлении четверного флипа. Я попытался выкрутиться и остаться на ногах, но всё равно упал. Очень нехорошо упал, позвоночник скрутило пропеллером. Я сразу почувствовал, как что-то нехорошо хрустнуло в области поясницы, и всё тело прошило болью, словно мне в спину воткнули кусок арматуры. Докатал произвольную на силе воли и адреналине. Побледневший Яков, увидев мою закушенную губу, не стал меня ругать, пока мы ждали оценок. Оценки оказались не айс. Потом он помог мне доковылять до раздевалки и расшнуровать коньки, поскольку меня заклинило так, что я не мог согнуться. И только после того, как вызвали скорую, враз постаревший Фельцман сказал: 

\- Это я виноват. Я видел, в каком ты состоянии, и должен был отстранить тебя от соревнований.

\- Нет, я сам продолбал всё, что можно, - в порыве самобичевания возразил я. – Спасибо тебе, что принял обратно, и прости, что подвёл. Иди к Юрке, не хочу, чтобы и у него из-за меня были проблемы.

Яков сдал меня с рук на руки местным медикам и ушёл выводить на лёд Плисецкого, а меня, уложив на носилки, отнесли в карету скорой помощи.

В больнице мне сделали МРТ и рентген позвоночника, показавшие, что у меня снова сместился травмированный восемь лет назад диск. Меня накололи обезболивающим и противовоспалительным и отправили домой. Несмотря на выданные с собой таблетки, я чуть ёжика не родил, пока долетел до Питера – сидеть было больно, ходить было больно, а вставать – вообще полный караул. Да, ничего не скажешь, фееричное у меня получилось возвращение… Забыл о том, что нельзя дважды войти в одну и ту же реку, как и о том, что нужно либо бухать, либо кататься, вот и получил.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=167&v=MEbRrKADyZQ


	6. Юри. Двигаться дальше

Врачи обещали, что операция пройдёт безболезненно, и после неё я буду разве что в течение нескольких дней незначительный дискомфорт и резь в глазах ощущать. Какое там! Я буквально вывалился из двери операционной на руки Мари, ожидавшей меня в коридоре. Глаза пекли и слезились так, что казалось, они вот-вот вытекут. Несмотря на онемение всего лица, было впечатление, что у меня расплавились мозги, такая разыгралась головная боль. Мне дали пару часов отлежаться в клинике и, убедившись, что я не собираюсь отбросить коньки, отправили домой, снабдив внушительным списком медикаментов и рекомендаций. Хоть бы подумали сначала о том, что резкость у меня сейчас очень плохо наводится, и я вряд ли смогу всё это прочесть. Лекарства мы с Мари купили по дороге, а список всего, чего мне нельзя делать, читали вслух всей семьёй уже дома. Оказалось, что мне нельзя наклоняться, поднимать что-либо тяжелее двух килограммов, простуживаться, выходить из дома без специальных защитных очков, читать, смотреть телевизор и работать за компьютером. Выходило, что мне можно только есть и спать, чем я и занялся с усердием, достойным лучшего применения, как и год назад до приезда Виктора. А ещё ел себя поедом и через каждые три часа закапывал глаза или мазал их мазями и гелями.

 

\- Юри, ты видел, какой красавчик Виктор в кожаной куртке? Ему так идёт сочетание белого с чёрным. Такой сексуальный, так съела бы. Правда, он потрясающе откатал свою произвольную на чемпионате России? – пришедшая навестить меня Минако-сенсей была в своём репертуаре – говорила то, что думала. А думала она, что я буду рад поговорить о Викторе, однако на этот раз жестоко ошибалась.

\- Не видел и видеть не хочу, - отрезал я и уткнулся в свою миску с кацудоном. Раз мне ничего другого нельзя, и жизнь снова не в радость, то буду регулярно устраивать себе праздник желудка. Ведь мне незачем больше худеть.

\- Юри сейчас нельзя напрягать глаза, - примирительно пояснила мама. – Как только воспаление пройдёт, так он сразу и посмотрит.

\- Кстати, Юри, почему ты не сказал, что у тебя настолько плохо с глазами?! Мы же не чужие люди, обязательно помогли бы тебе, хоть морально, хоть материально, - Минако сегодня была воинственно настроена, видимо, недобрала свою ежедневную норму спиртного. Судя по тому, как она потянулась к стоявшим на стойке бутылкам, добирать её она намеревалась здесь.

\- Знаю, но я хотел справиться с этим сам, - ответил я. 

\- И в кого он такой упрямый, Хироко? – спросила Минако-сенсей так, словно меня рядом не было.

\- Ты же помнишь, он с детства такой потайной, и если вобьёт себе что-нибудь в голову, то хоть кол на голове теши, – ответила мама, пожимая плечами.

\- Что правда, то правда, - согласилась Минако, откупоривая бутылку саке. 

\- Спасибо, я пойду к себе, мне опять пора закапать глаза, - поняв, что меня не оставят в покое, я отставил миску и ретировался в свою комнату.

Весь стол был уставлен противовоспалительными и увлажняющими каплями и мазями, блистерами с витаминами и таблетками для улучшения кровообращения. Я прилежно выполнял все предписания врачей, но особого улучшения пока не заметил. Ну, хотя бы тёмное пятно в том месте, где начала отслаиваться сетчатка, исчезло, и то хлеб. Я плюхнулся на кровать, обуреваемый противоречивыми желаниями немедленно найти и посмотреть видео с прокатом Виктора, о котором говорила Минако, и утопить ноутбук вместе с телефоном в онсене, дабы навсегда избавиться от этого искушения.

Победило первое желание. Очень уж было любопытно, что нового сотворил Виктор. Я решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если я одним глазком взгляну, и включил ноутбук. Умный ютуб, основательно изучивший за много лет мои вкусы, сам предложил мне нужное видео. Лучше бы я это не смотрел. Виктор был действительно прекрасен в своём новом образе, его программа была одновременно техничной и бьющей наотмашь по нервам. Да, Никифоров, для тебя шоу всё ещё продолжается. Честно говоря, оно для тебя никогда и не прекращалось. Даже здесь, в японской глубинке ты продолжал играть на публику, пусть даже этой публикой был лишь я. А для меня дверь в этот мир уже закрыта.

Я смотрел на него, такого красивого и торжественно-печального, и сердце разрывалось от осознания того, что мы никогда больше не выйдем вместе на один лёд, что кто-то другой, а не я, наденет ему на палец обручальное кольцо, кому-то другому он будет столь же лучезарно улыбаться и нежно обнимать, и этот кто-то, совсем, как я ещё совсем недавно, будет плавиться в его объятиях. Думать об этом было невыносимо. Я захлопнул крышку ноутбука и повалился на кровать. Я отчаянно боролся с подкатившими слезами, понимая, что плакать нельзя, ведь из-за этого глаза ещё сильнее воспалятся, станут болеть и видеть ещё хуже, но душевная боль оказалась сильнее, и через пару минут я всё же заревел, а умница Маккачин поставил лапы мне на грудь и принялся слизывать с моих щёк слёзы. 

– Ну, что, Макка, мы с тобой оба оказались ему не нужны, иначе он давно бы за тобой сюда примчался, - сказал я, наконец поняв, что, возможно, именно этого подсознательно и добивался, когда отправил в Россию его вещи, а оставил собаку.

К утру я укрепился в своём решении никогда больше не видеть и не слышать Никифорова. На следующий день я отнёс на чердак последние остававшиеся в моей комнате его фотографии и попросил родных не напоминать мне больше о нём, пояснив, что этот период моей жизни закончен, и я хочу двигаться дальше. Ноутбук я отдал сестре, а телефон сменил на простенький «бабушкофон» с громадными буквами на больших кнопках и ярким чётким экраном. То, что надо для плохо видящего человека. На горячие кнопки я подвесил номера отца, матери, сестры, Минако-сенсей, Юко и Пхичита. Вполне достаточно, если учесть тот факт, что у меня не было желания ни с кем разговаривать, в особенности давать объяснения по поводу разорванной помолвки с Никифоровым. Мой прежний телефон вместе со старой сим-картой тоже отправился на чердак.

Как только воспаление глаз прошло, я поехал на осмотр и очередную процедуру в Фукуоку. Уколы в глаза делали без наркоза, и они оказалось намного болезненнее, чем неприятные ощущения после операции. Ну и пусть, так моя душевная боль уравновешивалась физической.

 

Прошло три месяца. За это время я приобрёл новый особый навык – плакать без слёз. Я ещё дважды ездил на уколы, однако вместо ожидаемого улучшения зрения, оно внезапно резко ухудшилось. На осмотре в клинике мне сказали, что произошло кровоизлияние в сетчатку. Оказалось, что у препарата, который мне кололи, было одно такое «милое» побочное действие. Врач покачал головой, выразил своё сожаление и выписал мне новые капли. Капли для ускорения рассасывания кровяного сгустка, в отличие от уколов, оказались недорогими. Мне было велено капать глаза в течение двух месяцев и лишь потом явиться на следующие осмотр и укол. Но я не собирался возвращаться. И так уже кучу денег без толку угрохал. Вернувшись домой, я обнял Маккачина.

\- Если так и дальше пойдёт, то я вскоре совсем ослепну, и ты будешь нужен мне не только как друг, но и в качестве собаки-поводыря, – шепнул я в кудлатое ухо.

Пудель громко тявкнул, вырвался из моих рук и побежал к двери, выражая желание прямо сейчас протащить меня за собой на поводке по улицам для тренировки.

Мы долго гуляли по набережной, потом я решил немного посидеть на берегу. Год назад мы точно так же сидели здесь с Виктором. Я всё ещё чувствовал тогда себя неловко в его обществе, особенно, если мы оставались наедине. Я по натуре одиночка и плохо умею поддерживать беседу. К тому же, я не представлял, о чём с ним можно говорить, кроме фигурного катания, но катание мы и так обсуждали постоянно и дома, и в ледовом дворце. Я всё время боялся, что, если раскрою рот и скажу какую-то глупость, он поймёт, какое я на самом деле убожество, и пожалеет, что начал меня тренировать. Было бы ужасно досадно, ведь Виктор по-прежнему был для меня божеством, и я не удивился бы, если бы он тогда пошёл по воде. 

Вопреки моим опасениям Виктор не стал тормошить меня расспросами. Вместо этого стал рассказывать о себе, о том, что этот берег напоминает ему другой, что он тоскует, находясь так долго вдали от дома. Это я мог понять, как никто другой, ведь я прожил пять лет в Детройте, но так и не сумел толком ни с кем подружиться, кроме своего соседа по комнате. Даже учиться предпочёл заочно на родном языке, чтобы поменьше общаться с людьми. 

Я очень хорошо помнил, каково это было – ощущать себя чужаком в чужой стране, поэтому посочувствовал Виктору и немного расслабился. Я попытался объяснить, почему так долго отгораживался от него, рассказав историю своих несостоявшихся отношений в Детройте. А то ведь он мог обидеться на то, что я его всё время избегал. Я не хотел, чтобы он на меня обижался, не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя здесь чужим. Мне нужно было, чтобы он понял, что время от времени мне просто жизненно необходимо остаться одному, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие, а не потому, что я на него сержусь. Ещё мне нужно было чётко обозначить границу, где заканчиваются взаимоотношения тренера и ученика и начинаются отношения Виктора и Юри, иначе бы я с ума сошёл задолго до Финала Гран-При, глядя на его стройную гибкую фигуру на льду или в онсене.

Мне казалось, он понял. Однако Виктор тут же продемонстрировал обратное, предложив на выбор стать моим отцом, другом или возлюбленным. Меня словно током ударило от последнего слова. Нет, этого не может быть! Наверняка он сказал это не всерьёз или в из-за плохого знания языка. Или же он прочитал мои мысли и понял, насколько я его люблю и о чём мечтаю по ночам, когда он спит так близко от меня? Мало ли о чём я мечтал. Мечты всегда тем и хороши, что в них всё идеально. Но стоит попытаться воплотить их в жизнь, как появляется множество непредвиденных трудностей, как, например, с моей давней мечтой, чтобы Виктор стал моим тренером. Так что не стоит даже всерьёз задумываться о его необдуманном предложении. Я увильнул тогда от ответа, попросив его быть собой. Мы пожали друг другу руки, хотя на миг мне показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло желание обнять меня.

Маккачину наскучило смирно сидеть рядом со мной, и он принялся с громким лаем гонять сидевших на берегу чаек. Причём, он не ограничился беготнёй по берегу и с разгона влетел в воду, после чего выскочил оттуда и извалялся в песке. Ну, вот, теперь надо срочно возвращаться домой, купать и вычёсывать его, иначе шерсть собьётся в колтуны.

Этой ночью, лёжа без сна в кровати, я всё думал, что мне делать дальше. Ясно было одно, что при дальнейшем ухудшении зрения диплом дизайнера мне вряд ли пригодится. Кататься я тоже не смогу. Если жизнь снова привела меня на то же перепутье, что и в прошлом, то, чтобы перестать ходить по кругу, я должен сделать иной выбор. Какую работу я смогу выполнять в гостиничном комплексе, чтобы не быть обузой для семьи? Для чего нужны руки, ноги и голова, но не обязательно видеть? Ответ был настолько очевидным, что я удивился тому, что не замечал его раньше. Правда, для этого мне придётся вернуться в университет.


	7. Бесхребетный

Чего только не делали со мной в течение трёх следующих месяцев в больнице: засовывали в томограф, просвечивали рентгеном в нескольких проекциях, растягивали на подводной вытяжке, делали массажи, магнитолазерную терапию и диадинамик, искололи всю задницу противовоспалительными, а толку было мало. Острая боль, которую я чувствовал поначалу, даже переворачиваясь с боку на бок во сне, прошла, уступив место постоянной тянущей. 

Стоило мне вернуться к тренировкам и прыгнуть простенький тройной тулуп, как спину снова прошило сильной болью, и всё повторилось с начала: больницы, уколы, процедуры… Честно говоря, иногда хотелось вытащить из себя хребет, чтобы он не мешал мне жить. Ведь я даже пожрать и выпить теперь нормально не мог, потому что эти долбанные противовоспалительные посадили мне желудок и почки. Поневоле таким правильным стал, что аж самому противно. 

Как только закончились курсы массажа и уколов, как затаившаяся на время боль, словно свёрнутое окно приложения, вновь развернулась в полноэкранный вариант. Я кое-как мог продолжать функционировать, но с ограниченными возможностями. Мне было трудно выстоять на ногах дольше часа, не то, что снова встать на коньки и тренироваться в полную силу. Я быстро понял, что при таком раскладе даже тренером не смогу быть, не то, что продолжать карьеру фигуриста. Так что пришлось переквалифицироваться в хореографа и ставить программы всем, кто ко мне обращался, не гнушаясь браться даже за не блещущих талантом юниоров. 

Всё это меня совершенно не устраивало. Я хотел работать с лучшими фигуристами, но для этого мне нужно было быть в форме, чтобы иметь возможность продемонстрировать все элементы, которые они должны исполнить. Я же чувствовал себя порой старой развалиной. Для того, чтобы позвоночник выдержал несколько часов работы в ледовом, мне приходилось надевать эдакий экзоскилет – корсет из эластичной ткани с вертикальными металлическими пластинами. Гоша именовал его «корсет "лорд Байрон" для стройности фигуры», а меня – Эрастом, а не читавший книг Акунина Юрка ржал и называл меня старым педерастом. Короче, жизнь, ещё недавно казавшаяся прекрасной, повернулась ко мне задницей.

Я часто вспоминал Барселону и Юри, думая, что мог этого избежать, если бы остался его тренером и женихом, но он сбежал и оборвал все связи, не оставив мне ни единого шанса с ним объясниться. Хотя нет, вру. Шанс есть всегда, но, чтобы не воспользоваться им, я всякий раз придумывал веские причины: нехватка времени, необходимость тренироваться, болезнь. А можно было всё бросить и снова свалиться Юри, как снег на голову, прижать его к стене и спросить: «Какого хрена мы не вместе?». 

Можно было бы сделать это и сейчас, ведь я не был сильно загружен, и без меня вполне могли обойтись несколько недель, а может, и месяцев, но я не хотел, чтобы Юри видел меня таким – того и гляди, тросточка понадобится, чтобы просто пройтись по улице. Не хотел, чтобы он подумал, что я приехал к нему только потому, что мне плохо и моя карьера фигуриста накрылась медным тазом. Да и куда ехать, где его искать, если Юко поведала Юрке, а тот – мне, что Юри сменил номер телефона и уехал учиться в Осаку? В любом случае, сначала мне нужно было привести в порядок спину, а это никак не получалось, несмотря на ежедневные упражнения на доске Евминова, четверть часа каждое утро на игольчатом аппликаторе Кузнецова и тонны вольтарена, которые я дважды в день втирал себе в спину.

 

В прошлый раз после травмы мне помогла не столько официальная медицина, сколько бабка, жившая в небольшом селе под Выборгом. Баба Клава тогда прочла надо мной молитву, окропила святой водой и приступила к работе. Вроде небольшая такая сухонькая бабулька, а силы в руках немеряно. Она меня, аки белую берёзу заломала, после чего вправила позвонки и отмяла задницу так, что с меня долго синяки не сходили, потом наложила на больное место компресс из какой-то настойки на травах и туго спеленала широким куском марли. Так и лежал у неё в избе больше суток. Нас много там таких лежало эдакими коконами на полу и на лавках. До этого я и не представлял, сколько народу с позвоночником мается. 

Денег бабка брала по-божески – с каждого по возможности. Уходя, я получил от неё наказ стоять всю дорогу, а дома лежать только на жёстком и поменьше сидеть. Даже после одного сеанса стало намного легче, и я ездил к ней раз в неделю, пока совсем не отпустило. 

Я и сейчас к ней поехал, когда понял, что со времени моей прошлой травмы отечественная медицина не очень-то продвинулась в данном направлении. Вот только не было там больше ни бабки, ни её хатенки. Соседи рассказали, что померла она три года назад, а дом спалили ночевавшие в нём бомжи. Я шёл назад к станции и костерил себя последними словами. Ей богу, идиот, хоть бы рецепт компресса у неё спросил, так нет же, как только почувствовал себя здоровым, сразу забыл. 

Пришлось вернуться в Питер и продолжить квест по больницам. Мнения врачей разделились: половина утверждала, что мне необходима операция, а другая – считала, что мне просто нужна более длительная реабилитация, включающая в себя не только медикаментозную терапию, массаж и лечебную физкультуру, но и санаторно-курортное лечение. В частности, советовали съездить отдохнуть куда-нибудь на термальные воды или на грязи.

Я подумал, что операцию всегда сделать успею, а пока надо попробовать иные методы лечения. При упоминании термальных вод мне сразу пришли на ум горячие источники в Хасецу. Кажется, Тошия Кацуки говорил, на Кюсю есть ещё и грязевые озёра. Как было бы здорово поехать туда и снова отдохнуть душой и телом, увидеться с Юри… Нет, конечно, не рвануть сразу в «Ю-топию», а сперва поселиться в какой-нибудь другой SPA-отель. Сначала нужно привести себя в более-менее товарный вид на местном курорте, а уж потом можно будет как бы попутно заехать в Хасецу, чтобы забрать Маккачина и разузнать, где сейчас Юри. 

Дело было за малым – вновь получить визу, найти подходящий отель и забронировать билеты в один конец. Я надеялся, что вернусь назад вместе с Юри или останусь с ним в Японии. Я просто обниму его и не отпущу, пока он не расскажет мне, в чём дело, а после этого поцелую так, что он забудет обо всех глупостях, которые успел себе придумать, и всё будет хорошо.


	8. Неожиданная встреча

Как бы не избегал я соцсетей и ютуба, но кое-какая информация о Никифорове до меня всё же доходила: Пхичит сообщил, что Виктор снялся с Чемпионата Мира из-за травмы позвоночника, а Юко со слов Юрио – что он выступал на Чемпионате Европы, не успев протрезветь после пьянки с Крисом, вот и грохнулся с четверного. Не хотелось верить Плисецкому, однако, памятуя прошлые «подвиги» Никифорова, я понимал, что это вполне могло быть правдой. Я сожалел о случившемся и надеялся, что рядом с ним есть кто-то, кто сможет поддержать его и позаботиться о нём, как сделал бы это я, если бы мы были вместе. Я уповал на то, что он быстро восстановится и продолжит кататься, однако с началом нового сезона услышал от Юко, что Никифоров больше не катается и работает теперь хореографом. Как жаль, что он больше не будет кататься и как хорошо, что он нашёл применение своему таланту, ставя программы другим фигуристам. 

 

Мне тоже нужно было налаживать свою жизнь после завершения спортивной недокарьеры, чем, собственно, я и занимался в Кансайском университете. Мне не нужен было полный курс обучения спортивной медицины, ведь я не планировал становиться врачом, так что достаточно было краткого курса массажа и немного теории, чтобы я смог работать массажистом в рёкане. Поначалу мне было очень трудно читать учебную литературу из-за плохого зрения, и мои оценки оставляли желать лучшего, но потом сосед по комнате надоумил меня закачивать книги в телефон и запускать воспроизведение в режиме чтения вслух. Первое время я часто отвлекался и многое пропускал, но потом привык сосредотачиваться на механическом голосе и стал нормально воспринимать нужную мне информацию. 

С компьютерными играми пришлось завязать. Вместо этого я теперь слушал аудиокниги и играл с Маккачином, которого на этот раз взял с собой, уезжая из дома. В департаменте кампуса сначала были против пса, но, поскольку я подал прошение о том, что из-за ограниченных возможностей по зрению нуждаюсь в собаке-поводыре, вынуждены были согласиться, если не будет жалоб от соседей. Жалоб не было, напротив, многие были рады живности, которую можно было побаловать.

В течение года я изучал анатомию, физиологию, патологию, ортопедию, методы тестирования мышц и суставов, постановку рук, нюансы профессии и тренировался на спинах сокурсников, осваивая основные методики и виды массажа: классический, лечебный, спортивный, Тайский расслабляющий, а также массаж горячими камнями. Ещё во время обучения я заметил, что чувствую пальцами, где у человека проблема, будь то мышечный спазм, смещение диска или воспаление из-за отложения солей, а те, кому я делал массаж, утверждали, что после этого у них проходила не только усталость, но и давние боли в шее, мигрень или бессонница. 

Преподаватели ставили меня в пример, не уставая повторять, что массаж включает в себя не только физическое, но и психическое воздействие. Искусство массажиста заключается в том, чтобы по состоянию позвоночника пациента сделать заключение о его общем состоянии и подобрать наиболее подходящий вид массажа или сочетание нескольких и правильно рассчитать силу воздействия. Кроме того, необходимо, чтобы твои руки были достаточно сильными, но при этом мягкими, а сам ты – вынослив настолько, чтобы выстоять в неудобной позе в течение многих часов, выкладываясь физически и психологически. Для этого нужно было регулярно ходить в тренажёрный зал и делать по вечерам смягчающие ванночки с ароматическими маслами для рук. Ну, а выносливости и трудолюбия мне было не занимать. 

Массажисты со стажем рассказывали, что каждый пациент тянет за собой ворох нерешённых проблем, которые норовит выложить массажисту во время сеанса, вытягивая из него недостающую ему энергию. Поэтому нужно уметь восстанавливать её, общаясь с природой, совершая омовения в проточной воде и упражнения цигун. Плескаться в воде я любил с детства, а вот освоить медитацию мне удалось не сразу, потому что я то и дело отвлекался на свои мысли. Зато потом она принесла то, чего мне недоставало на протяжении всей моей фигурнокатательной карьеры – спокойствие и уверенность в себе. Я перестал беспокоиться о будущем, в котором могу совсем ослепнуть, потому что моя новая специальность всегда даст мне гарантированный кусок хлеба. Я больше не страшился того, что останусь одинок, ведь я уже привык к одиночеству. Я не думал о том, как на меня посмотрят люди, потому что не мог разглядеть выражения их лиц. Я стал хуже видеть, но мне открылось многое, чего я прежде не замечал: шелест листьев на ветру, стук капель дождя по подоконнику, далёкие крики чаек, текстура ткани, из которой была сшита моя одежда, и главное – скрытая от глаз чужая боль.

На втором году обучения я получил право работать по специальности и отправился на практику в один из онсен-отелей Беппу, где моими пациентами стали люди всех возрастов с разнообразными проблемами опорно-двигательного аппарата, так что я довольно быстро набрался опыта, и, несмотря на свой статус стажёра, стал считаться одним из лучших массажистов. 

 

Время идёт, но моя бесполезная и безответная любовь не проходит. Я решил, что не хочу видеть Виктора, и я не вижу теперь ничего, кроме расплывчатых цветных пятен. Однако не проходит и дня, чтобы я не вспоминал о проведенном с ним времени и не думал о том, где и с кем он теперь. 

Сегодня его образ преследовал меня весь день. С утра мне показалось, что я слышу его голос, ещё и Маккачин словно с цепи сорвался и носился по внутреннему дворику и коридорам отеля, периодически скребясь в дверь какого-то номера, из-за чего пришлось запереть его, чтобы не докучал постояльцам. А теперь я углядел Виктора в светловолосом обнажённом иностранце, лежавшем у меня на массажном столе.

\- Посмотрите, пожалуйста, там, на столе мои рентгеновские снимки и МРТ, - произнёс мужчина голосом, от которого у меня перехватило дыхание. Мне снова кажется или это действительно Виктор?

\- Мы будем работать независимо от них, - взяв себя в руки, ответил я. Даже если бы я прошёл курс рентгенологии, то вряд ли смог бы что-то разглядеть на его снимках. В своей работе я привык полагаться исключительно на собственные пальцы и внутреннее чутьё.

\- Юри?! – воскликнул мой новый клиент и вскочил, сбросив с себя простыню, едва прикрывавшую его задницу. 

Виктор снова сумел меня удивить, неожиданно появившись передо мной в чём мать родила.

\- Вик-тор, – кажется, я даже икнул, поняв, что это действительно был он. – Как ты узнал, что я здесь работаю?

\- Я не знал, просто приехал сюда лечить спину и попросил, чтобы мне порекомендовали лучшего массажиста, - стушевался Никифоров. Ну, да, теперь-то он предстал передо мной не в качестве блистательного наставника, а пациента.

Я стоял, не зная, что делать. Одновременно хотелось сбежать от него подальше и обнять, разрыдавшись у него на плече. Из оцепенения меня вывел странный звук, похожий на стук падающих капель.

\- Виктор, что ты делаешь? – спросил я.

\- А разве ты не видишь? – ответил он.

\- Не вижу. Виктор, я теперь почти ничего не вижу, - признался я.

Он подошёл ко мне и, взяв мою правую руку в свою, поднёс её к своему лицу. Его щёки были мокрыми от слёз.

\- Почему ты плачешь? – удивился я.

\- Наверное, потому что я тупой кретин. Я так хотел встретиться и поговорить с тобой, а теперь не знаю, с чего начать. Я только сейчас осознал, что послужило истинной причиной твоего ухода из спорта, но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты оставил меня.

Своими словами Виктор разбередил старую рану, и мне снова стало обидно и больно. Ещё чуть-чуть, и я таки расплачусь, а он станет гладить меня по волосам, целовать в макушку и успокаивать. Это же непрофессионально. Нужно взять себя в руки. Я сделал несколько глубоких медленных вдохов, после чего ко мне вернулась способность здраво мыслить.

\- Я не могу говорить об этом сейчас. Я должен работать с тобой, а потом ко мне записаны ещё три человека, - отняв руку от его лица, сказал я.

\- Но хотя бы вечером у тебя будет отдых? Надеюсь, что твой… твоя… короче, партнёр не будет возражать, если ты выпьешь чашечку чая со своим бывшим тренером? – с несвойственной ему робостью поинтересовался Виктор.

\- Да нет у меня никого, кроме Маккачина, - прервал его я.

\- Ура! – встрепенулся Никифоров. – А я всё боялся спросить, жив ли он ещё. Утром мне показалось, что кто-то скулил у меня под дверью, и я сразу вспомнил его.

\- Так это был твой номер! Он сегодня носился по всему отелю, словно молодой жизнерадостный щенок, и ломился в чью-то дверь. Пришлось посадить его под замок. Виктор, пожалуйста, ляг, я должен сделать тебе массаж.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он и похромал к массажному столу.

Он улёгся, на этот раз даже не подумав прикрыться простынкой. Ну да, чего я там не видел… Тем более, что сейчас я почти ничего не видел. Я смазал руки массажным маслом и сделал несколько лёгких разогревающих движений, затем размял его плечи и шею, спустился снизу вверх вдоль спины, прощупывая мышцы и позвонки. 

\- Как приятно. Почему ты не делал этого раньше? – промурлыкал Виктор.

\- Раньше я этого не умел. Пожалуйста, не отвлекай меня, - попросил я. 

Я не мог рассмотреть его голую задницу, но воображение охотно прорисовывало все детали, мешая сосредоточиться на массаже. А сосредоточиться стоило, чтобы не просто руками водить по спине Виктора, хотя это и было само по себе приятно для нас обоих. Справа в нижней части пояснично-грудной фасции был ужасный мышечный спазм, словно там находился камень или ещё одно ребро, но рёбер там точно быть не могло. Расстояние между позвонками в этом отделе было нарушено, а один из них был увеличенным. Ткани вокруг него были воспалены. Виктор ойкнул, когда я пальпировал этот участок. Я понял, что именно там корень его проблемы. Помассировав в атакующей манере крестец и правую ягодицу, я убедился, что у него защемление нерва.

\- Боль отдаёт в тазобедренный сустав и в ногу? – уточнил я.

\- Иногда аж до самой пятки простреливает, - признался он.

Да, тут недостаточно будет просто восстановить нормальное кровообращение. Понадобится глубокое проникновение в ткани, чтобы растереть уплотнения латеральных и медиальных межпоперечных мышц поясницы, растянуть сосудисто-нервные пучки и вернуть на место сместившийся диск. Но сначала нужно хорошенько разогреть всю спину. 

Я тщательно растёр всю его спину, после чего принялся разминать спазмированные мышцы. 

\- Юри, я и не знал, что у тебя железные пальчики, - выдохнул Виктор, когда я в очередной раз надавил проблемную зону справа. 

\- Обычные пальцы. Терпи, сейчас может быть больно, - предупредил я и, сильно надавив локтем на область крепления к позвонкам межпоперечных мышц поясницы справа, двинул им вверх, растягивая его.

Виктор резко выдохнул, но сдержал крик. Я прошёлся таким же образом с левой стороны. Затем повторил это несколько раз.

\- Меня плющит, - выдал помятый Виктор и негромко рассмеялся. – Все мышцы болят, но кровь с новой силой потекла по всему организму и я чувствую себя так, как будто надурняк разжился второй молодостью.

\- Ты и так ещё не стар, - сказал я и приступил к массажу его ягодиц горячими вулканическими камнями.

Действовать пришлось жёстко, так что на этот раз Виктор орал и выгибался. 

\- Юри, а ты, оказывается, садист. Решил мне отомстить? Может, хоть расскажешь за что? 

\- А ты не понимаешь? – не выдержал я. – За то, что ты обманывал меня – обещал жениться, когда я выиграю золото, а сам пошёл желать победы Юрио, потому что не хотел вступать со мной в брак, ведь я недостаточно хорош для тебя.

\- И поэтому ты решил сделать из меня отбивную котлету? – поинтересовался он.

\- Нет, я пытаюсь тебе помочь, – ответил я, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не шлёпнуть его от души ладонью по заднице.

\- А теперь послушай меня. Из-за твоего заявления накануне, о том, что ты уходишь из спорта, я испугался потерять тебя и не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем попросить Юрку выложиться по полной на произвольной программе. Я не хотел, чтобы ты бросал спорт. Надеялся, если ты не завоюешь золото, то это мотивирует тебя остаться со мной ещё на год. Я же не знал про твою проблему со зрением, не знал, насколько важна была для тебя эта победа, и списывал твоё желание уйти на эмоциональную нестабильность. Прости меня, пожалуйста. 

\- Нет, это ты меня прости, ведь это из-за моих просьб ты вернулся в фигурное катание и получил травму, - я поцеловал его между лопаток и всё же расплакался.

\- Я сам виноват, не стоило пить накануне выступления, – Виктор перевернулся, привстал и сгрёб меня в охапку. 

Я плакал, а он гладил меня по голове и шептал, что теперь мы снова вместе и у нас всё будет хорошо. «Да, хорошая из нас выйдет парочка, один хромой, а другой слепой», - невесело подумал я. Правая ладонь Виктора скользнула по моему лицу, вытирая слёзы, и я ощутил прикосновение металла – на его руке всё ещё было моё кольцо. 

\- Значит, оно не принесло тебе удачи, - заключил я, беря его руку в свои и поглаживая отполированную поверхность.

\- В тот день его не было на моём пальце. Видишь ли, когда ты вернул мои вещи и перестал отвечать на мои звонки, я был очень обижен на тебя, вот и снял его. Потом, когда понял, что удача отвернулась от меня, снова надел.


	9. Свидания

Я, конечно, хотел встречи с Юри, но представлял себе её по-другому. Вот уж не думал, что он окажется тем, кто поставит меня на ноги. Правда, сначала он уложил меня на кушетку и намял бока и задницу так, как будто меня нехило так отдубасили палками. Тем не менее, чувствовал я себя после этого, как после ночи качественного секса (а другого я попросту не признаю). Честно говоря, я думал, что именно этим всё и закончится, после того, как Юри настолько расслабил меня, а потом высказал всё, что накипело у него на душе, и в довершение всего расплакался у меня в объятиях. Моё тело отреагировало на его близость самым недвусмысленным образом. Когда наши губы встретились, я почувствовал, что его тело – тоже. Казалось бы, логичнее всего было бы после этого воспользоваться массажными маслами и кушеткой, чтобы по-быстренькому перепихнуться, так нет же, правильный Кацуки высвободился из моих объятий и вознамерился довести массаж до конца. Хотя в тот момент я предпочёл бы, чтобы он сделал мне совсем другой массаж и довёл его до конца. 

Юри принялся энергично плющить меня дальше. Надо сказать, это было не хуже секса, однако разрядки не приносило. К сожалению, вскоре в дверь деликатно постучали, и он вежливо выпроводил меня. 

Я отправился к себе в номер, чтобы отдохнуть и переодеться. Никогда ещё три часа не тянулись так долго. Никогда я так не переживал, на кой чёрт я теперь нужен Юри. Раньше он нуждался в моей помощи тренера, а сейчас ему не было нужно от меня ничего. Когда я собирался вернуться в фигурное катание и одновременно продолжать его тренировать, то был уверен, что он переедет ко мне в Питер. Теперь же всё было таким неопределённым: моё будущее, его желания и планы, его отношение ко мне… 

Никто из нас раньше не говорил о любви. Это подразумевалось по умолчанию. Правда, может быть, так было только для меня, а для Юри это являлось привычной линией поведения в обществе, где было не принято говорить о чувствах. Возможно, он ожидал от меня слов любви, когда надевал кольцо на безымянный палец правой руки, а я вместо этого понёс какую-то ахинею про его лучшее катание. Это сейчас я поумнел, прочитав статью о том, как японцы делают предложение, и понял, что он сделал мне его задолго до того, как купил парные кольца, а именно, после Кубка Ростелекома.

Кстати, о кольце. Нужно будет вернуть Юри его кольцо при первом же удобном случае. Вот только хрен знает, когда этот случай представится. Я достал из чемодана и повертел в руках коробочку с кольцом. Ладно ещё, когда я в джинсах или в костюме – можно её в карман положить, но когда идёшь в онсен или на массаж, коробочку спрятать негде. Пораскинув мозгами, я вытащил из ботинка шнурок, продел его в кольцо, завязал на два узла и надел на шею. Так оно всегда будет при мне. После этого я немного успокоился и прилёг отдохнуть. Меня вполне устраивало, что это был рёкан в традиционном стиле с постелью на полу, где моя многострадальная спина могла выровняться и отдохнуть. Только смежил веки, размышляя, заказать столик в ресторане или ужин в номер, чтобы нам с Юри было комфортнее, как сразу уснул.

Разбудил меня стук в дверь и заливистый лай. За окном уже было темно, и я понял, что позорно проспал время, за которое мог подготовить незабываемое свидание. Позор джунглям! Вскочив на ноги, я поспешил открыть. На пороге бесновался сдуревший от радости Маккачин и немного смущённый Юри с ещё влажными после купания волосами. Я мысленно обругал себя последними словами за слабоумие – можно ведь было совместить приятное с полезным, искупавшись вместе, как в старые добрые времена. Глядишь, и обломилось бы мне ещё что-нибудь сегодня, кроме массажа.

\- Спасибо, что пришёл, - вдоволь наобнимавшись с облизавшим меня с ног до головы и едва не сделавшим на радостях лужу Маккачином, обратился я к Юри. – Так что мы будем пить: чай кофе или саке? Заказать в номер или хочешь где-нибудь посидеть?

\- Хочу полежать, но сначала надо выгулять пса, - ответил Юри.

Вид у него был действительно усталый, и мне стало стыдно, что я строю в отношении него коварные планы.

\- Можешь отдохнуть у меня в номере, пока я погуляю с Маккачином, - предложил я.

\- Я лучше пойду к себе, чтобы не мешать вам, - Юри протянул мне поводок.

Он снова держался отчуждённо, и мне это не нравилось, как и то, что он сейчас считал себя лишним.

\- Никуда ты не пойдёшь, - сказал я, перебросив через его голову поводок и притягивая к себе, – вернее, пойдёшь, но не один, а вместе с нами.

\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь, - сказал он, мило покраснев, как бы нехотя соглашаясь.

Маккачин несколько раз оббежал вокруг нас, обматывая своим поводком. Похоже, паршивец был на моей стороне и прекрасно понимал, что делал. Юри задёргался, пытаясь высвободиться. Я приподнял рукой его подбородок и поцеловал в губы. Юри захлопал ресницами и судорожно сглотнул. Сам того не подозревая, он таки доведёт меня сегодня до спермотоксикоза.

\- Настаиваю, – твёрдо сказал я.

В прошлом он всё время игнорировал мои предложения провести вместе время вне тренировок, и у нас не было ни одного нормального свидания, если не считать шопинга в Барселоне, так что теперь я был намерен наверстать упущенное.

\- Хорошо, тогда мы сходим в парк Матогахама, чтобы ты мог полюбоваться видом на залив.

\- Но ты же устал, - попытался отговорить его я от дальних прогулок. Больше всего меня бы устроило, если бы мы остались у меня в номере.

\- Туда идти всего минут пятнадцать, я с Маккачином обычно дольше гуляю по вечерам. Ой, прости, я не подумал, что тебе может быть трудно долго ходить с больной спиной, - спохватился Юри.

\- Ничего, ты меня сегодня реанимировал массажем, а завтра продолжишь, - успокоил его я. – На крайняк у меня есть с собой несколько ампул мидокалма*. Если будет совсем худо, уколю себе в ногу.

Убедившись, что мы пришли к согласию, Маккачин распутал поводок, и мы вышли из рёкана. Я взял Юри под руку, чтобы он не споткнулся о многочисленные бордюры и ступени, попадавшиеся на нашем пути. По дороге я успел допросить его с пристрастием и узнать, что у него с глазами. Хреново, конечно, но в наш век высоких технологий, особенно в такой передовой стране, как Япония, лечатся даже те болезни, которые раньше считались неизлечимыми. Дело только в цене и в том, чтобы найти хороших специалистов. Не верю, чтобы его глаза нельзя было вылечить. Я как-то видел в новостях, что в Японии создали искусственный глаз, а уж об уровне робототехники и говорить не приходится.

Парк оказался небольшим и очень красивым. Мы немного побродили по песку, вдыхая морской воздух, посидели на нагретых за день каменных ступенях у колоннады, поедая купленные в лотке зажаренные на жаровне колбаски на палочках, после чего направились к расположенной рядом башне Беппу. Купив за двести йен билеты в автомате, мы поднялись на семнадцатый этаж, откуда был хорошо виден залив с отражающимися в воде дрожавшими огоньками фонарей. Один из окружавших залив холмов показался мне похожим на Медведь-гору в Крыму.

\- Говорят, отсюда можно увидеть Оита, Хидзи и Китсуки, - сказал Юри, и в этот момент я пообещал себе, что сделаю всё, чтобы и он смог увидеть всю эту красоту.

Назад мы ехали на автобусе. Замученный угрызениями совести Юри предложил, чтобы Маккачин остался пока у меня. Мы выпили перед сном по стаканчику зелёного чая из бесплатного автомата в коридоре и разошлись по своим номерам. Хоть я и устал, но спина болела не критично, так что переводить зря спазмолитик я не стал. Сходил напоследок в общественный мужской онсен на первом этаже, быстренько подрочил в постели и уснул сном младенчика, обняв мерно посапывающего пса.

 

Проснулся я рано и побежал выгуливать Маккачина. По дороге заскочил в торговый центр «You Me Mall» и купил ему самого лучшего собачьего корма. Пока был один, я уже успел позабыть, как это здорово, когда у тебя есть, о ком заботиться. В этот день я решил не тратить время зря, грызя ногти в ожидании, когда наступит время массажа, и принял грязевую и кальциевую ванны. После них настал черёд считавшейся очень полезной для лечения мышечных болей и артритов ванны из магнетитового песка, представлявшей собой яму с чёрным песком, в которую тебя закапывали так, что только голова наружу торчала, как у Саида в «Белом солнце пустыни». Короче, с истинно русским размахом дорвался до процедур как Мартын до мыла.

Во второй половине дня я пришёл на очередной сеанс массажа к Юри. Он попросил меня снять с шеи шнурок, чтобы не мешал, а я возьми, да и брякни: «Это твоё. Короче, выходи за меня замуж», – снял шнурок, отцепил и надел ему на палец кольцо. Ничего не скажешь, креативненько. А ведь хотел на этот раз сделать ему предложение в романтичной обстановке. Юри шарахнулся от меня и поспешно стянул кольцо, словно оно жгло ему руку.

\- Виктор, я не могу. Не хочу становиться для тебя обузой.

\- Что ты несёшь?! Ты никогда не был и не будешь обузой, – возмутился я. – Ты будешь моим личным массажистом и, если хочешь, массажистом нашей сборной. Ну, или вашей сборной.

\- А если меня устраивает то, что есть сейчас, и я не хочу ничего менять, - сказал он, и я понял, что на самом деле он боится менять свою налаженную жизнь, боится, что я снова с благими намерениями причиню ему боль. Я ведь не подумал, подходя тогда со своими пожеланиями к Юрке, как это может воспринять Юри. Теперь, спустя два года, я понимал, что со стороны это смотрелось как минимум некрасиво, а Юри со своей тонкой душевной организацией воспринял это как измену.

\- В принципе мне всё равно, где работать, так что я мог бы переехать к тебе, – предложил я, не задумываясь над тем, насколько сложно будет заманить сюда своих подопечных.

\- Виктор, я не могу говорить об этом сегодня, - чуть не плача, произнёс Юри и положил кольцо на столик, где находились принадлежности для массажа.

На этот раз он мял меня ещё жёстче, чем вчера. Юри снова замкнулся в себе, отмалчиваясь или отвечая на все мои вопросы односложно. Он снова сделал из меня отбивную котлету, но, как ни странно, от этого мне полегчало. Напоследок он прошёлся сверху вниз по обеим сторонам от позвоночника какой-то остренькой деревянной штуковиной и согласился встретиться со мной после работы. Уходя, я преднамеренно забыл забрать его кольцо.

Сегодня я не сплоховал и подготовил всё заранее – выгулял Маккачина, заказал на ресепшене приватный онсен на открытом воздухе и еду из ресторана и подкараулил Юри под дверью массажного кабинета в конце его смены, чтобы лишить его возможности улизнуть.

\- Забери, – протянул мне кольцо на раскрытой ладони этот упрямец. 

Ну, ладно, посмотрим, кто кого переупрямит. Я сжал его ладонь в кулак, возвращая назад его же слова:

\- Мы поговорим об этом потом, а сейчас тебе придётся его надеть, чтобы не утопить и не потерять.

\- Мы пойдём к морю? – поинтересовался Юри. – Тогда мне нужно зайти к себе за плавками.

\- Нет, мы пойдём в онсен, так что плавки тебе не понадобятся, - ответил я.

\- Ты ещё не накупался за день?

\- Нет, - покачал головой я. – Тут такие воды, что после них чувствуешь себя заново родившимся.

Юри удивился, когда я повёл его не в общественный онсен на первом этаже отеля, а на улицу. Для постояльцев отеля пятьдесят минут посещения приватного онсена были бесплатными, но я решил, что этого будет мало, и заказал его на два часа. Явно стесняясь, Юри торопливо разделся и нырнул в воду. Вскоре я присоединился к нему с небольшим плавучим подносом, на котором стояли разные вкусности, пара рюмок и графинчик с саке.

Зажмурив глаза, Юри блаженно откинул голову на бортик бассейна.

\- Эй, ты же не собираешься здесь уснуть? Давай выпьем за встречу, - предложил я.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не пью, - попытался отказаться он.

\- Знаю, – я едва удержался, чтобы не заржать, вспомнив, как он «не пил» в Сочи. Фигушки, на этот раз ему не отмазаться. – Но ты же больше не катаешься, так какой смысл отказывать себе в удовольствии? К тому же мы будем закусывать, - сказал я и, подцепив палочками зажаренное колечко кальмара, поднёс его ко рту Юри. 

Расчёт оказался верным – он заглотил наживку, и минут через двадцать вечер перестал быть томным. После третьей рюмки Юри порозовел, расслабился и лишь пьяно хихикал, когда я целовал его, после пятой – сам принялся беззастенчиво лапать меня, прижимая к бортику. Возможно, завтра он об этом не вспомнит, так что стоило ковать железо, пока горячо. Жарко было не только от воды из горячих источников и выпитого нами горячительного напитка, но и от сплетения наших разгорячённых тел. Юри не возражал, когда я накрыл своей ладонью его упругий член, лишь что-то сдавленно простонав на японском, когда я стал ритмично подёргивать его. Мой милый продержался недолго и едва не потопил меня, кончая, после чего поторопился оказать мне ответную услугу. 

Когда наше время истекло, мне пришлось тащить уснувшего Юри на руках в свой номер. Я снял с него юкату и уложил его на футон, затем отправился выгуливать истосковавшегося за день Маккачина. Вернувшись, разделся и пристроился у Юри под боком. Маккачин свернулся калачиком, устроившись на наших ногах, так и не решив, кому из нас отдать предпочтение.

 

*Мидокалм – препарат, относящийся к группе миорелаксантов центрального действия. Он широко применяется при различных заболеваниях опорно-двигательного аппарата, нервной системы, воспалительных заболеваниях


	10. Массаж

Мне снилось, что меня обнимал и целовал Виктор, и я знал, что больше никогда не буду чувствовать себя одиноким, а когда сон закончился, я проснулся в его объятиях. Опасаясь меня разбудить, Виктор покрывал лёгкими поцелуями мои грудь и плечи. В первый момент, когда я осознал, что это был не сон, мне захотелось оттолкнуть его, но Виктор был так нежен, а его поцелуи, спускавшиеся всё ниже, – такими приятными, что я не стал ничего предпринимать. Просто затаился и ждал, и получал удовольствие. 

Похоже, по моему участившемуся дыханию он понял, что я уже не сплю, потому что, дойдя до границы, где спина теряет своё благородное название, он не стал останавливаться и поцеловал мой пенис. Нет, поцеловал – совсем не то слово, которое могло бы описать то, что вытворял с ним своим ртом Виктор. А я боялся открыть свой, чтобы не застонать в голос.

Виктор посасывал мою возбуждённую плоть, а я не знал, что мне делать в подобной ситуации, потому что оказался в ней впервые. Не то, чтобы я не представлял себе этого в своих фантазиях, однако фантазии тем и хороши, что в отличие от действительности они всегда идеальны, в них ты всегда на высоте, и твой партнёр делает лишь то, чего ты хочешь. Положим, я сейчас был не против того, что делал Виктор, приближая меня к пику удовольствия, но совпадут ли наши желания и дальше? А дальше мне пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

Облизываясь, как сытый кот, Виктор перебрался повыше. Не было смысла и дальше притворяться спящим, поэтому я поцеловал его в губы, сохранившие на себе терпковато-солёный вкус моей спермы. Он прижался ко мне всем телом, давая ощутить свою эрекцию, и протолкнул мне в рот свой язык. Это всё, конечно, было очень приятно, вот только я был явно не готов к тому, чего он, по-видимому, захочет дальше. С меня мгновенно слетели остатки хмеля, и я пожалел, что позволил ему себя напоить. Будь я трезв, то не оказался бы в подобной ситуации. Я высвободился из его объятий и вскочил на ноги, пытаясь отыскать свою одежду.

\- Юри, ты куда? – удивился Виктор.

Действительно, куда это я? Всё равно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Я торопливо натянул на себя юкату. Нащупав в кармане ключи от своей каморки под крышей, я обрадовался, что не понадобится беспокоить Хитоми на ресепшн.

\- Прости, мне надо… - так и не придумав весомого повода ретироваться, я выскочил в коридор и направился к лестнице, взбежал по ней наверх и вздохнул с облегчением лишь тогда, когда запер за собой дверь. 

Остаток ночи я провёл в размышлениях о том, что делать дальше и как объяснить своё бегство Виктору. Я не видел его два года и, несмотря на то, что до сих пор люблю его, не могу вот так сразу. Ведь я знаю, что он уедет отсюда, как только закончится виза, а может, и раньше, а я не смогу поехать с ним, потому что моё обучение ещё не закончено и я не хочу камнем повиснуть на его шее. Так и не придумав ничего путного, я сделал несколько упражнений для разогрева мышц и стал собираться на работу.

 

Весь день я ждал появления Виктора и одновременно страшился его прихода. Он явился, пожелал мне доброго утра и как не в чём ни бывало разделся и лёг на кушетку. Только я немного успокоился и начал делать ему массаж, как ладонь Виктора коснулась сквозь тонкую ткань спортивных брюк моих яичек и члена, мгновенно отреагировавших на столь бесцеремонное прикосновение.

\- Виктор, прекрати! – возмутился я.

\- Я просто положил руку так, как мне удобно, ты сам коснулся её, – невинным тоном ответил он.

На скорую руку я закончил с его правой лопаткой и перешёл на левую сторону, потому что поймал себя на том, что мне нравится прижиматься членом к его руке. Левая рука Виктора мгновенно проделала тот же манёвр, что до этого – правая.

\- Виктор, прекрати меня трогать, – попросил я.

\- Должен же и массажист получить хоть немного удовольствия, - ответил он. Я не видел его лица, но готов был дать голову на отсечение, что он улыбался.

\- Не боишься, что я могу потребовать продолжения, и твоя голая задница окажется в опасности? – честно предупредил я.

– А может, я этого и добиваюсь? – Виктор явно меня провоцировал.

Интересно, куда это может нас завести? Пока что это заводило только меня – член налился кровью, а в голове зародились крамольные мысли претворить в жизнь свою угрозу и пустить его в дело, вернее, в лежавшее передо мной тело.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я слишком люблю и уважаю тебя, чтобы причинить тебе боль, – чтобы разорвать контакт с его ладонью, мне пришлось сделать шаг назад, переходя к массажу нижней части спины. Возбуждение становилось нестерпимым, но я по-прежнему не хотел делать того, о чём впоследствии пожалею.

– Вот так ты представляешь нашу семейную жизнь: ты будешь прикасаться ко мне только для того, чтобы сделать мне массаж или вытереть с меня пыль? Юри, перестань уже на меня молиться, я такой же человек, как и ты, со всеми свойственными человеку желаниями. 

\- Но я и правда не представляю, что мне сейчас надо делать, – растерялся я.

– В любви нет слова «надо», только слово «хочу». Если чего-нибудь очень хочешь, то всё твоё существо знает, что ему делать, – сказал Виктор.

Я любил Виктора уже много лет. И сейчас я, как никогда, хотел его, такого беззащитного и доступного, беззастенчиво предлагавшего себя. Поэтому и руки мои, и губы знали, что им делать. Сердце утверждало, что слова не важны. Ведь никакие слова не скажут больше, чем простой поцелуй. Поэтому я склонился к Виктору и нежно поцеловал его в губы, надавливая пальцем одной руки на его анус и сжимая другой его ягодицы. Хорошо смазанный массажным маслом палец легко проскользнул внутрь.

\- Ну, наконец-то, а то я уже думал, что успею поседеть, пока этого дождусь, - шепнул мне Виктор. 

То есть, получается, он всё время ждал активных действий с моей стороны, а я, дурак, боялся, что он меня изнасилует. Да уж, доходит до меня явно хуже, чем до жирафа. Если бы обе мои руки не были сейчас заняты, то закрыл бы ими полыхавшее от стыда лицо. Виктору снова удалось меня удивить.

Виктор приподнимал задницу навстречу движениям моих пальцев и негромко постанывал мне в рот. Кажется, он был уже готов, но тут меня пронзила ещё одна внезапная мысль: презервативов-то у меня не было. 

\- Ну, и о чём ты сейчас так напряжённо думаешь? – почувствовав, что я снова притормозил, поинтересовался Виктор.

\- Нам надо остановиться, потому что у меня нет презервативов, - признался я.

\- Нет, и не надо, я ведь не опасаюсь забеременеть, - захихикал он.

\- А как же защита от заболеваний, передающихся боевым путём? – не сдавался я.

\- Неужели ты трахаешь всех своих пациентов? – ехидно поинтересовался Виктор.

– Никого я не трахаю и никогда не трахал, - возмутился я, – может, мне иногда и хотелось, но я не могу без взаимных чувств, да и попросту не было времени из-за учёбы.

– Представь, после травмы мне тоже как-то не до этого было, - парировал Виктор. – Ну, что, что-нибудь ещё придумаешь и на этот раз, чтобы сбежать, или мы продолжим то, что начали?

Определённо, иногда мне хотелось придушить его от избытка чувств. Я продолжил осторожно растягивать его, но вскоре снова остановился.

\- Что на этот раз, горе моё луковое? – нетерпеливо обратился ко мне Виктор.

\- У нас нет смазки.

\- Юри, ты меня таки доведёшь сегодня до инфаркта. У тебя весь стол заставлен массажными маслами, а ты говоришь, что нет смазки.

\- Но ведь они не предназначены для внутреннего употребления и могут принести вред, - возразил я.

\- Знаешь, некоторые используют для этого слюну, и ничего, выживают, - не выдержал он, - а ты можешь выбрать любое жирное масло.

\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь, - я подошёл к столику и на ощупь по форме флакона выбрал самое нейтральное – оливковое масло «Johnson's baby oil», стащил с себя штаны вместе с трусами, плеснул немного на свою ладонь и растёр по члену.

\- Мне так и лежать или перевернуться на спину? – осведомился Виктор.

Кушетка была слишком узкой, поэтому, как не крутись, всё равно мне будет неудобно. В прямом смысле. В переносном мне было неудобно ещё с момента пробуждения в его номере. 

\- А как тебе будет лучше? – спросил я, возвращаясь к обнажённому Виктору.

\- Я хочу видеть тебя, поэтому, пожалуй, лучше перевернусь, - ответил он и завозился на кушетке.

В этот момент у меня снова сердце ушло в пятки от того, что я собирался сейчас сделать. 

Видимо, уловив мои колебания, Виктор поймал мою руку и положил её на свой пах.

– Поверь, лучше сожалеть о том, что сделал, чем о несбывшемся, – сказал он, притягивая меня к себе.

В последние два года я только и делал, что сожалел о несбывшемся, и думал, как бы мы жили, если бы поженились. Я не хотел посвятить подобным сожалениям всю оставшуюся жизнь, поэтому снял футболку и взгромоздился поверх Виктора. В первые минуты наше соитие скорее напоминало акробатический этюд, поскольку передо мной стояла почти невыполнимая задача – удержаться на одной коленке и одной руке на узкой кушетке, второй рукой направляя член к входу. От падения на пол меня спасли только хороший вестибулярный аппарат и ноги Виктора, сомкнувшиеся на моей спине. Вместо пола я упал на Виктора и, сам того не желая, по инерции резко вогнался в него.

\- Твою мать! – выругался он по-русски, запуская ногти в мою спину.

\- Что ты сказал? – переспросил я, пряча лицо на его груди. Что-то мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы он на меня смотрел в этот момент.

\- Что-то пошло не так, но я рад, что всё же пошло, - пояснил он.

\- Хочешь поменяться местами? – предложил я, поняв, что всё-таки сделал ему больно.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз. Коней на переправе не меняют, - ответил он. – Шевелись, а то я уже весь изныл в ожидании.

\- Сейчас, – сказал я и легонько толкнулся на пробу.

\- Не бойся, я не рассыплюсь, - шепнул Виктор и легонько куснул меня за ухо.

Я опасался, выдержит ли кушетка такие нагрузки, поэтому не спешил давать себе волю. Мне и так было хорошо – горячие влажные стеночки плотно обхватывали мой член, руки Виктора блуждали по моей спине, наши губы снова встретились, и вскоре нам стало не до разговоров. В этот момент мне было всё равно, услышит ли кто-нибудь в коридоре ритмичный скрип и наши вздохи. 

Наши тела вскоре покрылись испариной и отрывались друг от друга с чавкающим звуком, чтобы снова соприкоснуться с влажными шлепками. В голове проносились обрывки воспоминаний. Все те двусмысленные ситуации, которые так пугали меня раньше, теперь предстали в ином свете: вот Виктор встаёт передо мной, словно вышедшая из пены морской Афродита, вот он стучится в дверь моей комнаты и предлагает спать вместе, вот он нависает надо мной, прижимая к стене, после тренировки, вот он хватает голого меня за руки и ноги в онсене… 

Ощущения нарастали, казалось, что головку члена распирает изнутри, и скоро он просто взорвётся. Однако он не взорвался, а лишь выплеснул сперму внутрь Виктора. По телу словно бы пробежали электрические импульсы, неся с собой удовольствие и расслабление до самых кончиков пальцев рук и ног. Одновременно с этим я ощутил сокращения мышц вокруг своего члена и влагу на животе – я не успел позаботиться об удовольствии Виктора, но он справился с этим и сам.


	11. Воссоединение семьи

С того самого дня, как Юри оприходовал меня на кушетке в массажном кабинете, у меня чудесным образом прошли боли в спине. То ли Юрины золотые ручки были тому причиной, то ли, трахая меня, он вернул на место злополучный диск, мешавший мне жить, то ли я излечился, ощутив себя счастливым... Так или иначе, после этого я снова почувствовал себя здоровым человеком и смог двигаться без ограничений.

Обрадовавшись свободе движений, в ближайший выходной Юри я оттащил его на консультацию в один из лучших офтальмологических центров Токио. Там его пожурили за то, что закапывал глаза йодидом калия всего лишь месяц. Оказывается, для того, чтобы не только рассосались последствия кровоизлияния, но и улучшились обменные процессы в глазах, закапывать их нужно было в течение длительного времени, делая недельные перерывы через каждый месяц. Также ему посоветовали употреблять в пищу побольше зелени, трижды в день делать гимнастику для глаз и массаж воротниковой зоны по вечерам для улучшения кровообращения. Через полгода Юри рекомендовали повторно обследоваться и сделать операцию по коррекции близорукости, после чего ему должны были подобрать специальные очки.

С тех пор он заметно повеселел и в каждую свободную минутку стал усердно вращать глазами (надо сказать, со стороны это смотрелось довольно странно), а я подписался делать ему массаж шеи, зачастую плавно перетекавший в массаж других частей тела. 

Едва ли не каждая наша встреча заканчивалась в постели, однако я жестоко ошибался, полагая, что в наших отношениях теперь всё будет гладко. Похоже, даже если мы и поженимся, то вряд ли будем жить долго и счастливо, и дело вовсе не в пресловутой разнице менталитетов. Просто Юри – мастер наворачивать на ровном месте и вечно норовит расставить приоритеты так, чтобы пожертвовать своими интересами ради моего блага, вернее, того, что он представляет для меня благом. А ещё он упрям, как дюжина ослов, и переупрямить его невозможно. Разве что перехитрить.

Так что уговорить его поехать со мной в Россию удалось, только надавив на чувство ответственности, дескать, как же я без его массажей-то. Сам ведь говорил, что мне хотя бы раз в неделю нужен подкрепляющий сеанс. Вторым не менее важным поводом была консультация в Московском центре «Микрохирургия глаза» имени Фёдорова. Я сказал ему, что чем больше врачей, тем больше мнений, и как следствие больше вероятности, что какое-то из них окажется верным и поможет ему излечиться, а врачи этого центра имеют обширный опыт благодаря громадному потоку пациентов и новейшим достижениям медицины.

Однако Юри и тут проявил характер, отправив меня на Родину одного и оставшись ждать рабочую визу в Россию и заканчивать свою практику в Беппу. Признаться, по возвращении мне пришлось немало потрудиться, доказывая родимой федерации, что нам позарез нужен этот японский массажист. Помогло врождённое обаяние и демонстрация моих снимков МРТ до и после поездки в Японию. Ну, и вмешательство Фельцмана тоже оказалось не лишним. Совместными усилиями мы выбили для Кацуки место штатного массажиста сборной, после чего оформили ему разрешение на работу и приглашение. Юри заполнил анкету, собрал все необходимые документы и отправил их в Российское посольство. Наши доблестные бюрократы промурыжили их там почти два месяца, в итоге выдав Юри визу всего на девяносто дней с возможностью продления её после приезда. Так что ожидание нашего воссоединения растянулось почти на полгода.

За это время я успел не только восстановить былую спортивную форму, но и стать довольно известным хореографом, обзавестись дюжиной подающих надежды учеников и получить приглашение в передачу «Ледниковый период». Я больше понапрасну не рисковал и прыгал только простенькие прыжки, убедившись в том, что никакие победы не стоят загубленного здоровья, однако на моём нынешнем поприще хватало и этого. Меня стали снова узнавать на улицах, просить сфотографироваться на память или дать автограф, однако я больше не обольщался, памятуя о том, как быстро все забыли меня, стоило лишь ненадолго выпасть из обоймы.

Чтобы Юри за время ожидания не передумал переезжать ко мне, приходилось каждую ночь жертвовать сном, дабы пообщаться с ним по Скайпу. Оставшийся с ним Маккачин тоже норовил что-то мне пролаять и тянул лапу к монитору. Конечно, сетевые технологии позволяли нам регулярно разговаривать, находясь на разных сторонах земного шара, но они не могли заменить отчаянно не хватавших нам обоим объятий и поцелуев. Касания к изображению на равнодушной поверхности экрана воспринимались совсем не так, как к тёплой гладкой коже лица Юри, но искушение было слишком велико, и время от времени я не мог отказать себе в этой малости.

Мои предложения заняться виртуальным сексом Юри отметал со стеснительностью Тургеневской барышни, не желая обнажаться перед камерой, так что приходилось довольствоваться одинокой дрочкой над его старыми фотографиями. Поэтому к моменту его приезда я успел настолько изголодаться, что с трудом смог дотерпеть до дома и, если бы не чемоданы и Маккачин, то затащил бы Юри в туалет аэропорта, где мы оба наверняка убились бы в тесной кабинке и подцепили бы какую-нибудь заразу при попытке заняться сексом. 

Однако уединиться в спальне сразу по прибытии домой нам была не судьба, потому как возле подъезда нас ожидал киндерсюрприз Юрка, притащивший с собой (не иначе, как из вредности) Гошу и Милку. Милка держала в руках традиционные хлеб и соль, практичный Георгий принёс бутылку водки, а Плисецкий с невинным видом сунул Юри в руки немалый шмат сала с толстой мясной прослойкой. Ну, как их не впустить, если они не только со своей выпивкой но и с закусью? Так что все мои надежды на скорый секс пошли прахом.

Кто бы мог подумать, что именно скромник Юри, не стесняясь присутствия гудевших на кухне гостей, затащит меня в туалет, чтобы сделать минет? Юри уселся на закрытую крышку унитаза, а я остался стоять, так что его голова находилась как раз на уровне моего паха. Я был настолько возбуждён видом этого скромника, с сосредоточенным видом заглатывающего мой член, что ему довелось трудиться недолго. Ну, а мне пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не заорать от его оральных ласк. После того, как я кончил, вцепившись пальцами в его волосы, Юри чинно промокнул рот туалетной бумагой и сказал, что подождёт ответной услуги до вечера. Японцу было невдомёк, что в России незваные гости хуже татарина и могут засидеться далеко за полночь. 

Они бы наверное и до утра сидели, если бы один заезжий казах не пожелал срочно увидеть Юрку. За компанию с ним свалили Гоша и Мила, и мы с Юри наконец-то остались вдвоём. Поправка, втроём, и этого четвероногого третьего пора было выгулять перед сном, что и вызвался сделать Юри. Какой он всё же выносливый, я бы на его месте точно умер от спермотоксикоза.


	12. Chapter 12

Привыкнуть жить в России оказалось ещё труднее, чем в Америке. Каждый день мне приходилось разгадывать ребус, что означает едва ли не каждое заученное мной русское слово в новом контексте, и преодолевать полосу препятствий в виде множества выбоин в асфальте, выходя погулять с Маккачином. Но рядом был Виктор, окутывавший меня своими любовью и заботой, и это компенсировало любые неудобства. Правда, порой, когда мы вместе ныряли в метро, я чувствовал себя чемоданом на колёсиках, который он таскает за собой по городу. Виктор уверенно тянул меня за собой на станциях пересадки к нужному переходу, а я лишь мотал головой по сторонам, не успевая рассмотреть названия на указателях. За время ожидания визы я ежедневно делал гимнастику для глаз и тоннами жевал зелень, так что зрение моё немного улучшилось, однако мне всё ещё трудно было различать мелке детали. В спорткомплексе меня приняли, как родного, но я всё равно чувствовал некую настороженность, мол, что он здесь забыл.

Поработать по специальности я толком не успел, потому что Виктор поехал в Москву на съёмки какого-то фигурнокатательного шоу и взял меня с собой попутным грузом для консультации в офтальмологическом центре. За нами увязался Юрио под предлогом проведать дедушку, так что дорога в поезде прошла под дружеское бурчание: то чай ему был недостаточно крепким, то постельное бельё сырое, то туалет засранным. Я же, всю жизнь лишь летавший на самолётах и ездивший в дневных шинкасенах, воспринимал дорогу в ночном поезде как увлекательное приключение. Всё было новым и необычным: ритмичный стук колёс, чай в гранёных стаканах, поставленных в металлические подстаканники, перекус варёными яйцами и куриной ножкой, мелькавшие в окнах кроны деревьев и периодически врывавшийся в купе свет фонарей. Меня всё это не раздражало, а, напротив, успокаивало.

Утром Виктор доставил меня в Филатовский центр, но остаться со мной не смог из-за того, что торопился на генеральный прогон шоу, так что он препоручил меня заботам Юрио, который должен был доставить меня потом к своему дедушке, чтобы (как это по-русски?) «перекантоваться» до вечера. Вот только Юрио не стал дожидаться окончания моих обследований – накорябал записку с адресом и оставил её у медсестры в регистратуре, а сам исчез в неизвестном направлении. Так что, когда я вышел из очередного кабинета и пошёл в регистратуру, чтобы записаться в очередь на операцию, его и след простыл. Всё было бы не так уж плохо, если бы я смог прочесть адрес, но буквы были слишком мелкими и неразборчивыми. Сердобольная медсестра с грехом пополам расшифровала каракули Юрио: «улица Коненкова, 4Б, строение 2, налево, потом направо от станции метро Бибирево, свернуть во двор». 

В Московском метро бушевал ещё больший людской водоворот, чем в Питерском, поэтому я не решился спускаться туда без сопровождающих, ведь я непременно там потеряюсь или заплутаю в переулках. Телефон мой разрядился, потому что я не додумался заблаговременно зарядить его в поезде, поэтому я не имел возможности воспользоваться GPS-навигатором или связаться с Юрио и Виктором. Решил взять такси, чтобы водитель довёз меня по указанному адресу. Кто ж знал, что таксист окажется мошенником и будет несколько часов катать меня по Москве кругами, чтобы содрать побольше денег. В итоге поездка в такси обошлась мне дороже, чем железнодорожный билет от Санкт-Петербурга до Москвы, и прибыл я на место позже Виктора. 

Оказалось, что Виктор, не обнаружив меня и не сумев дозвониться ни ко мне, ни к Юрио, уже начал обзванивать морги и больницы, а дедушка Николай – принимать корвалол в перерывах между походами на балкон покурить. В один из таких перекуров он и засёк высаживавшегося из машины меня.

Виктор вылетел на улицу и обнял меня едва ли не крепче, чем в аэропорту Фукуоки после нашей недолгой разлуки во время Кубка Ростелекома. От наших страстных объятий с Виктором дедушку снова едва не хватил удар. Меня усадили за стол и стали угощать домашними ватрушками с ароматным чёрным чаем. В разгар чаепития, когда я рассказывал о своих злоключениях, с невинным личиком ангела вернулся Юрио.

\- Юра, как ты мог бросить Юри, нацарапав ему так неразборчиво адрес?! Ты же знаешь, что он плохо видит! – накинулся на него Виктор.

\- Мне позвонили, и мне понадобилось уйти на встречу. Если он не видит – это не моя проблема. Или, может, мне нужно было ему адрес на аудиозапись надиктовать или шрифтом Брайля напечатать? – окрысился Юрио.

Виктор опешил от такой наглости, дедушка Николай снова схватился за сердце. Не понимаю, как такой взрослый и успешный человек, как Никифоров, регулярно терпит подобные щелчки по носу от этого малолетнего хама и даже не пытается дать ему отпор.

Я довольно терпеливый человек и многое могу вынести, но когда вот так преднамеренно бьют по самому больному месту, то я не могу смолчать. Однако тут возникает трудность: нужно остаться в границах вежливости (ведь я сейчас у него в гостях) и при этом дать понять человеку, что он не прав, причём так, чтобы до него это дошло.

Я восхищаюсь Юрио за его талант и настойчивость в достижении поставленной цели, и многое прощал ему за это в прошлом, но всему есть предел. Я спускал на тормозах его хамство, когда пас задних на Сочинском ФГП, покорно сносил, когда он без приглашения припёрся в «Ю-топию», где регулярно давал мне пинков и называл жирной свиньёй, потому что я сам был виноват в том, что нажрал пузо. Переехав к Виктору, я не стал припоминать ему той роли, которую он сыграл в нашем расставании. Однако издеваться над человеком, у которого проблемы со зрением, может только очень плохо воспитанный человек. Потому что это низко, неправильно и вообще... Я же не виноват в том, что мой организм дал сбой. Поэтому я долго думал и тщательно подбирал слова, прежде чем ответить ему:

\- Сейчас ты на вершине славы, и поэтому тебе многое прощают, однако никто не застрахован от травм, болезней и старости. Однажды это может случиться с тобой, и, поверь, тебе будет очень неприятно, если какой-нибудь зазвездившийся мальчик так же пройдётся по твоему здоровью, как ты только что – по моему.

\- Тоже мне воспитательница… Да пошёл ты, - презрительно фыркнул Юрио и удалился в свою комнату.

\- Не плюй в колодец, Юрочка, - сказал ему тогда вслед дедушка.

Как в воду глядел – на следующих соревнованиях Юрио получил травму и вынужден был обратиться ко мне. Однако даже тогда он умудрился мне нагрубить, когда я пытался вправить ему диск. Видимо, жизнь его ничему не учит. Зато нас с Виктором она многому научила: как дорожить каждым днём, проведенным вместе, как заботиться друг о друге, не ожидая ничего получить взамен, как радоваться обыденным вещам, которые делаешь вместе…

 

После операции по коррекции близорукости мне подобрали фотохромные очки с максимальным затемнением на ярком солнце до семидесяти пяти процентов. Линзы пришлось заказывать в Европе, так что довелось подождать, когда их доставят в Россию. Зато после этого я стал видеть не то, чтобы хорошо, но вполне сносно. Я обзавёлся постоянными клиентам из числа ведущих российских спортсменов, которым рекомендовал меня Виктор. Наши с ним отношения наладились. Всё было хорошо, вот только Маккачин становился всё более вялым и уже не рвался играть или гулять, предпочитая большую часть времени лежать у тёплой батареи или на наших ногах. Не без оснований я боялся, что скоро он покинет нас, он ведь был уже стар. В тот день, когда это произошло, мы с Виктором решили, что непременно должны завести ребёнка, и через несколько лет поженились и усыновили тебя.

 

Наверное, Миша ожидал услышать совсем не это, задавая вопрос, почему я не закажу себе контактные линзы вместо этих старомодных очков, но нас с Виктором было уже не остановить. Да наш сын и не пытался, потому что детям интересно слушать, как жили до их появления родители. Может быть, не стоило вываливать на него в таком возрасте подробности нашей сексуальной жизни, но лучше пусть он как можно раньше узнает об этом от нас, а не из чьих-то грязных сплетен. 

Взятый из Дома Малютки в Бурятии корейский мальчик внешне не был похож ни на одного из нас, но упрямство перенял у меня, а у Виктора – его сокрушительное обаяние. Думаю, он разобьёт немало сердец, когда вырастет. Пока что он сумел смягчить лишь одно, наконец-то примирив со мной Юрио, который покорно становился конячкой непоседливого пацана, таская его на плечах по нашей квартире. 

\- Лучше бы ты поставил себе фасетчатые глаза, - прокомментировал мой рассказ Миша. 

\- А я – титановый позвоночник, как у Терминатора, - рассмеялся Виктор.

\- Пап, а ты научишь меня прыгать четверной флип?

\- Непременно, когда ты подрастёшь, - сказал мой муж и поцеловал нашего сына в темечко. – Время позднее, пора спать. Юри, я уложу Мишу, а ты погуляешь с Вик-чаном?

\- Конечно. Я вас люблю, - я чмокнул каждого из них по очереди в щёку и пошёл выгуливать нашего нового пуделя. А как иначе? У ребёнка непременно должна быть собака. Каждому из нас нужен кто-то, кого можно любить, даже если любимое существо порой кусается и гадит в туфли.


End file.
